A Sister's Duty
by HeroWitch
Summary: Supergirl se fait capturer et livrer à l'Hydra sur une autre Terre. La fille de Kryton va servir d'arme contre les Avengers. Alex parviendra-t-elle à sauver sa sœur ? Pourra-t-elle empêcher les Avengers de la détruire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, comme promis, une nouvelle histoire crossover Supergirl/Avengers !**

 **Celle-ci n'a rien à voir avec la dernière que j'ai faite ! J'ai terminé le premier chapitre récemment, je veillerai à ce que le second arrive bientôt !**

 **En attendant, passez de très bonnes fêtes !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1**

Kara Danvers était bien désemparée. Cela faisait quelques temps que sa sœur venait de rompre ses fiançailles, et elle le vivait assez mal. Alex venait de moins en moins travailler au DEO, et passait le plus clair de son temps à fréquenter les bars pour noyer son chagrin dans la bière ou de l'alcool. Et à chaque fois, la kryptonienne devait aller chercher sa sœur qui se retrouvait totalement ivre.

Elle retrouva sa sœur, comme tous les soirs, au même bar en train de se soûler. Elle devait en être à son cinquième ou sixième verre. Et vu l'état dans lequel elle était, Kara constata à son grand dam, qu'Alex était bien saoule.

Avec prudence, elle s'approcha d'elle.

\- Alex, viens, je te ramène, lui dit-elle gentiment en voulant la prendre par le bras et l'emmener avec elle.

Mais sa sœur se dégagea le bras loin d'elle.

\- Fiche-moi la paix, lui cracha-t-elle d'un air ivre.

\- Tu ne peux pas rester comme ça, insista Kara, voulant lui prendre le bras à nouveau. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal.

Mais Alex continuait toujours de se dérober d'elle.

\- Va-t-en, Kara !

\- Alex…

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire selon toi ? Maggie et moi, on a rompue nos fiançailles et je devrais me la couler douce et te regarder jouer les super-héros à la cape rouge ? Non merci, j'ai assez donné pour toi !

Kara poussa un long soupir de lassitude.

\- Je m'efforce de t'aider, je suis là pour toi. Comme tu l'as été pour moi…

Alex reprit une autre gorgée de son verre, tout en pointant sa sœur du doigt.

\- Oui, tu fais bien de le mentionner, lui lança-t-elle sèchement. J'ai passé ma vie entière à tout sacrifier pour toi ! Je n'ai fais que ça ! Papa l'a fait pour toi et regarde où ça l'a conduit ! Moi, j'ai perdu Maggie, je n'ai pas de fiancée, plus de père…

Kara baissa la tête, choquée par les propos de sa sœur.

\- Alex, ne dis pas ça, s'il te plaît…

\- Pourquoi ? poursuivit sa sœur avec un ton froid. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse. Tout le monde te traite comme une héroïne, mais tu es incapable de protéger ceux que t'aimes, et c'est vrai. Regarde Papa et regarde Mon-El !

Elle reprit à nouveau une gorgée de son verre, avant de rétorquer d'une voix glaciale :

\- Si je pouvais faire un vœu, ce serait de ne pas t'avoir **jamais** rencontré. J'aurais souhaité que tu ne débarques **jamais** dans nos vies. Tu n'es pas ma sœur et tu n'es pas une héroïne, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Alors va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille avant de bousiller la vie de quelqu'un d'autre !

Profondément bouleversée, Kara regarda sa sœur s'enfoncer dans l'alcool, avant de partir les larmes aux yeux. Elle quitta le bar, et éclata en sanglots.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, bien déterminée à remonter le moral à Alex, Supergirl survolait la ville de National City, en pleine nuit, à la recherche d'individus étant mêlés à l'organisation secrète et diabolique du nom de Cadmus, qui était dirigée par sa pire ennemie Lilian Luthor. Une fois qu'elle l'aurait trouvé, elle la forcerait à avouer où se trouver Jeremiah Danvers.

Elle usait de sa super-ouïe, espérant détecter un son qui trahirait Cadmus, mais jusque là, elle n'avait rien trouvé. Depuis des mois, Lilian Luthor s'était faite discrète et cela préoccupait énormément la fille de Krypton.

Heureusement, Winn lui avait transmis une vieille adresse, où Cadmus se servait comme laboratoire. Aujourd'hui, c'était devenu un simple entrepôt abandonné. La fille de Krypton se posa, et explora les lieux avec sa vision aux rayons-X. Les murs étaient tous en plomb. Pratique. Lilian Luthor savait ce qu'elle faisait pour se camoufler. Kara resta concentrée, mais avait bien du mal. Les mots d'Alex l'avaient vraiment chamboulée. La seule et unique bonne chose qui était arrivée depuis l'attaque des Daxamites, avait été le mariage de sa sœur et de Maggie Sawyer. Et aujourd'hui, toutes les deux avaient rompus leurs fiançailles. Alex était au plus mal, tout comme Supergirl. Si celle-ci n'arrivait pas à trouver une piste menant à Jeremiah Danvers, elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses entre elle et Alex. Sa sœur était une source d'inspiration pour elle. Elle était sa plus grande force. Elle devait réussir.

Elle était tellement floue avec tout ce qui se passait dans sa tête, qu'elle n'avait pas entendue les intrus venir vers elle, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Une porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, une bombe de fumée se forma près d'elle, dégageant une fumée verte. Supergirl réalisa qu'il s'agissait de la kryptonite et se sentit faible et étouffée. Puis quatre agents de Cadmus firent leur entrées. L'un d'eux avait un bâton électrique, un autre avec une arme à feu, et un autre avec un grand fusil d'assaut contenant des balles pour extra-terrestres. Supergirl se jeta sur eux pour les surprendre, sachant qu'elle devait s'en sortir rapidement. Elle attrapa deux d'entre eux avec son poing, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour bloquer le puissant coup de l'agent qui la toucha à l'arrière du genou, lâchant un cri de douleur. À cet instant, elle fut touchée par le souffle du canon qui émit une sorte d'énergie à base de kryptonite, la projetant contre le mur et s'effondrant en hurlant. L'agent avec le bâton électrique la choqua avec son arme, l'affaiblissant terriblement. Un autre agent lui mis un collier qui neutralisa ses pouvoirs. Kara faisait tout pour se défendre, mais elle reçut la crosse d'une arme à feu sur la tête, l'assommant aussitôt. Avant qu'elle ne perde connaissance, elle entendit une voix des agents parler à une radio :

\- C'est bon, on la tient !

* * *

Le seul bruit qui lui parvenait était un vague fond sonore de radio. Ses yeux grands ouverts ne distinguaient que du brouillard. Et tout son corps était en douleur.

Kara tenta d'ouvrir ses yeux complètement, mais une brillante lumière rouge l'aveugla. Elle tenta de bouger ses bras, mais quelque chose les retenait prisonniers. Elle décida de bouger ses doigts. Cette simple contraction de doigts lui demanda un effort colossal.

Au fur et à mesure, elle observa son environnement. En dehors de la brillante lumière rouge qui se tenait au-dessus de sa tête, éblouissant ses yeux, Supergirl constata qu'elle se trouvait dans une pièce sombre. Elle portait une robe blanche tachetée de bleu, comme dans les hôpitaux. Elle était pieds nus aussi.

Peu à peu, elle réalisa qu'elle était sur une table en métal qui lui était froide. Et que ses mains et ses pieds étaient enchaînés sur la table. La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait maintenant était beaucoup plus avancée que celle qu'elle avait rencontrée auparavant. Sa cellule était inondée de lumière solaire rouge et la pièce était équipée de lampes qui, elle en était certaine, avaient quelque chose à voir avec de la kryptonite. La lumière solaire rouge était pire que celle de la Kryptonite car, même si elle ne provoquait aucune douleur, elle resterait affaiblie sans possibilité de récupération tant qu'elle n'était pas exposée au soleil jaune.

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit et Lillian Luthor entra avec deux gardes, dont un Cyborg Superman se profilant à l'arrière-plan.

\- Ravie de vous revoir, Supergirl, j'espère que vous apprécierez votre nouveau logement, dit gentiment Lilian, comme si il s'agissait de deux connaissances qui se rencontraient dans un déjeuner. Mes gardes ne vous ont pas trop amochés, j'espère ?

\- Allez en Enfer ! lui lança sèchement Kara, d'une voix faible.

\- D'une certaine manière, poursuivit Lilian, je dois vous remercier, Supergirl. Vous avez contribué à ma cause, celle pour laquelle mon fils s'est déjà sacrifié, avec vos actions. Votre enchevêtrement avec les Daxamites n'a pas seulement prouvé que vous et votre cousin n'êtes pas assez forts pour sauver ce monde, mais que, au fond, vous pouvez être aussi sauvage que n'importe lequel d'entre nous, les humains. Et maintenant, les gens se demandent, dans les recoins traîtres de leurs cœurs et de leurs esprits : « _Et si Supergirl se décidait à se retourner contre nous ?_ »

La kryptonienne resta silencieuse, fusillant Lilian du regard. Elle n'allait pas lui donner la satisfaction d'avoir réussie à la blesser.

\- Et oui, l'opinion publique envers vous peut changer à tout moment, ajouta Lilian d'un ton exultant.

\- Vous m'avez attrapée, répondit Kara d'une voix calme et sèche. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez me faire ? Me tuer ?

\- Vous tuer ? s'exclama la matriarche Luthor, comme si elle se sentait offensée. Grand Dieu que non ! Je ne vais pas vous tuer ! Il fut un temps où je le voulais, certes, mais plus maintenant.

\- Et qu'est-ce qui a changé ? interrogea Supergirl en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Récemment, j'ai fait une découverte absolument incroyable, poursuivit Lilian avec un sourire radieux. J'ai appris l'existence du Multivers, et je suis tombé sur une Terre particulièrement intéressante. J'ai rencontré des gens… tout à fait particuliers qui s'intéressaient à tout ce qui sortait de l'ordinaire. Je leur ai parlé de votre cas, et ils ont été beaucoup intéressés. Ils m'ont demandés que je vous livre à eux. Je crois bien… qu'ils ont des projets bien spécifiques pour vous. Je vais donc vous laisser entre leurs mains.

Supergirl parut inquiète, s'interrogeant bien de qui parlait la mégère Luthor. Sur quelle Terre pouvait-on s'intéresser aux grands pouvoirs de la dernière fille de Krypton.

Lilian se retira et quitta la pièce en jetant un sourire mauvais à Kara.

\- Adieu Supergirl. C'est la dernière fois que nous nous voyons, désormais.

En quittant la salle sombre, Supergirl se débattit du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Hélas, elle eut beau étirer ses bras, se forcer, pousser son corps dans tous les sens, elle ne parvint pas à se libérer de ses entraves sous les lampes solaires rouges. Elle était bien prisonnière, et n'en voyait aucune échappatoire.

* * *

Lorsque Alex se réveilla, le lendemain, elle ne sentait pas très bien. L'alcool et la bière empêchaient tout discernement. Elle ignorait comment elle était parvenue à rentrer chez elle. Elle avait une grande gueule de bois. Petit à petit, elle s'était pris un verre d'eau, et commença à retrouver ses esprits. Elle se rappela avec horreur, ce qu'elle avait balancés à Kara, la veille. Comment avait-elle pu proférer de telles horreur sur sa sœur ? En quoi son chagrin justifiait cette attitude ? Non, elle allait parler à la kryptonienne et s'expliquer comme une adulte.

Elle sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Kara, mais tomba sur sa messagerie. Elle y laissa un message.

\- Salut Kara. Je me doute bien que je dois être la dernière personne avec qui t'as envie de parler. Je suis sobre, cette fois. Et je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a pris hier soir, je suis désolée. Même désolée est un euphémisme. Je m'en veux beaucoup, tu ne peux pas savoir. Appelle-moi, s'il te plaît, qu'on puisse parler entre sœurs. Salut !

Peu après, Alex était quasiment redevenue sobre, et prête à aller travailler au DEO, quand son téléphone sonna. Pensant à Kara, elle s'empressa de répondre, mais tomba sur J'onn J'onzz qui l'informa que Supergirl avait disparue. Apparemment, elle s'était lancée de son plein grès à traquer Cadmus, la nuit dernière, et on avait perdu le contact avec elle.

Terriblement inquiète, Alex repensa à ce qu'elle avait hurlé à sa sœur, la veille. Kara avait dû partir traquer Cadmus, à cause d'elle. Il fallait la retrouver au plus vite, quelque chose avait dû lui arriver.

\- Mon Dieu, Kara, où es-tu ? s'interrogea l'aînée Danvers avec anxiété.

* * *

Kara se réveilla, attachée à une chaise, tandis que des émetteurs de kryptonite la submergeaient. Alors qu'elle observait son nouvel environnement, une silhouette d'un homme se dirigea vers elle. C'était un grand homme chauve avec un monocle sur l'œil droit. L'homme regarda la kryptonienne avec un rictus.

\- Hallo Fräulein, fit-il avec un fort accent allemand. Bienvenue sur notre Terre.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Supergirl, inquiète de la tournure des événements.

\- Wolfgang Von Strucker, répondit l'homme en inclinant la tête. On m'appelle également Baron Strucker. Je suis un des dirigeants de Hydra, et j'ai été fasciné de découvrir, non seulement l'existence du Multivers, mais également vous, un extra-terrestre aux pouvoirs qui dépasse l'homme. Vous êtes prodigieuse.

\- Et c'est quoi, ça, l'Hydra ? ajouta la kryptonienne, en contemplant l'allemand avec inquiétude.

\- Une organisation mondiale destinée à prendre le contrôle sur cette Terre, et vous, Fräulein, vous allez nous y aider ! « _Coupez une tête, il en repoussera deux de plus_ »

Supergirl afficha un regard féroce à son ravisseur.

\- N'y comptez pas ! Allez au diable !

\- Nous arrivons à une nouvelle ère, poursuivit le Baron Strucker, une ère où les miracles arrivent. Les miracles qui vont changer le monde à jamais. Et ces Avengers ne pourront rien faire pour nous arrêter.

\- Les Avengers ? fit Kara, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Soyez tranquille, vous ferez leur connaissance, une fois que vous nous aurez rejoins, ajouta Strucker avec un rictus.

\- Allez au diable ! répéta avec hargne Supergirl. Il n'est pas question que je coopère !

Strucker continua de sourire, tandis que des gardes arrivèrent dans la pièce avec un étrange sceptre grand avec une lumière scintillante au sommet.

\- Vous allez coopérer, Fräulein, que vous le vouliez ou non, répondit l'allemand en prenant le sceptre.

Il positionna le bout du sceptre sur le front de Supergirl. Aussitôt, celle-ci resta inerte, comme si quelque chose s'emparait de son esprit. Strucker la contempla avec un air satisfait.

* * *

Plus tard, dans un des laboratoires de Hydra, Srucker se dirigea vers ses hommes. Ceux-ci le saluèrent en levant leurs bras, en signe de salut fasciste

\- Heil Hydra ! hurlèrent-ils.

\- Heil ! répondit le Baron Strucker. Meine Herren, je vous présente notre nouvelle arme qui va nous débarrasser des Avengers et nous aider à dominer ce monde.

À ces mots, il fit entrer Supergirl. Celle-ci portait désormais un costume sombre avec une cape rouge et le symbole d'un crâne entouré de tentacules à la place de son emblème familial. Son regard n'avait rien d'humain, comme manipulée. Kara n'était plus.

\- Voici Supergirl ! enchaîna Strucker.

La kryptonienne leva son bras en l'air, faisant le même salut fasciste.

\- Heil Hydra ! fit-elle.

Après un bref attention avec les hommes, la fille de Krypton se tourna vers le Baron Strucker.

\- Je jure fidélité à Hydra ! Et je tuerai vos Avengers !

\- Bien, approuva l'allemand avec un regard sinistre. Ces phénomènes de foire ne verront rien venir.

* * *

 **Prochainement la suite !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonne année 2019 à vous tous, auteurs et lecteurs de ! Meilleurs vœux de bonheur et bonne santé aussi.**

 **Pour bien débuter cette nouvelle année, voici le second chapitre de ma story. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2**

Depuis plusieurs jours, Supergirl était portée disparue. Le DEO était sur les dents, et faisait tout pour la retrouver. Les anciennes bases secrètes de Cadmus avaient été fouillées au peigne fin, sans le moindre résultat. Alex était plus que désemparée. Savoir Kara retenue prisonnière la rendait malheureuse. Elle se maudissait d'avoir été odieuse avec elle, avec son état d'ébriété. D'avoir refusé l'épaule de sa sœur.

 _Je me le pardonnerai jamais, si il lui est arrivée quelque chose ! Tout ça, c'est ma faute. Je l'ai poussée à aller traquer Cadmus pour retrouver Papa ! Si seulement…_

Comme à chaque fois, J'onn J'onzz posait une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- On va la retrouver, Alex, lui promit-il, à chaque fois que la jeune femme était au plus mal.

\- J'onn, c'est ma faute…

\- Alex….

\- Si je ne lui avais pas balancés ces horreurs à la figure, elle ne serait jamais partie traquer Cadmus…

\- Vous n'êtes responsable de rien, lui assura le Martien avec plomb. Les seuls coupables sont ceux qui la détiennent. Nous retrouverons et nous délivrons Supergirl. Soyez forte pour Kara.

\- J'onn, dites-moi que vous avez trouvé quelque chose, lui fit Alex avec un regard suppliant.

\- Notre équipe a sondé toute la ville, répondit J'onn en soupirant. Mais jusque-là, on n'a rien trouvé d'utile.

L'expert en informatique, Winn Schott vint vers eux.

\- J'ai de bonnes nouvelles, déclara-t-il. J'ai eu une analyse par satellite pour nous signaler toute activité en ce qui concerne la kryptonite, ça pourrait nous montrer où Kara est détenue.

\- Et t'as obtenu un résultat ? fit Alex, avec un regard d'espoir.

\- Oui et non, répondit Winn avec embarras. Après l'invasion des Daxamites, plusieurs sources de kryptonites ont été disséminées dans toute la zone, et elles gênent nos recherches. Donc, nous avons plusieurs endroits possibles où Kara pourrait s'y trouver.

\- Combien ? demanda J'onn.

\- Environ une bonne dizaine.

Alex poussa un long soupir d'impuissance.

\- Très bien, on va répartir plusieurs groupes, rechercher les zones et couvrir plus de terrains, décida le Martien, en appelant ses agents.

\- Je veux participer, J'onn, insista Alex. J'ai besoin de sortir, sinon, je vais perdre l'esprit, si je continue à rester ici. Il faut que j'intervienne.

\- J'enverrai une équipe avec vous dans un de ces localisations possibles. Agent Danvers, si vous voyez Kara, Lilian Luthor ou quoi que ce soit lié à Cadmus, vous nous contactez pour nous demander du renfort. N'intervenez pas seule.

\- Comptez sur moi, répondit la jeune femme en hochant la tête.

* * *

Dans un ancien entrepôt abandonné de Cadmus, Alex et une équipe d'agents du DEO se frayaient un chemin à travers la porte, les armes levés, prêts à intervenir. La jeune femme s'éloigna du groupe, tout en tenant son arme pointé droit devant elle.

Après s'être faufilé dans plusieurs recoins, elle tomba sur une silhouette droit devant elle. En se rapprochant, elle reconnu Lilian Luthor, le dos tourné. Alex éteignit son GPS, ainsi que sa radio, pour ne pas être entendu et pointa son arme droit sur la matriarche Luthor.

\- Mettez vos mains en l'air, exigea-t-elle en se rapprochant d'elle.

Lilian se retourna et lui adressa un sourire narquois.

\- Alexandra Danvers. Je me demandais quand est-ce que vous parviendrez à me trouver. Êtes-vous toujours saoule ?

\- Rassurez-vous, j'ai toute ma tête, aujourd'hui ! vociféra Alex, d'une voix dure. Dites-moi où est ma sœur ?

\- Vous voulez parler de Supergirl ? Ne vous ai-je pas rendu service en vous débarrassant d'elle ? Votre famille est brisée à cause de cette extra-terrestre. Ne le voyez donc pas ?

\- Lilian, je ne vous le demanderai qu'une seule fois : où est ma sœur ?

Alex paraissait bien menaçante, tandis que Lilian continua d'être joviale, comme si elle s'amusait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vous répondrai ?

Folle de rage, Alex tapa au visage de la matriarche Luthor avec la crosse de son arme, celle-ci tomba à terre.

\- Vous m'avez déjà pris mon père ! s'écria-t-elle, hors d'elle. Je ne vous laisserai pas prendre ma sœur ! Dites-moi où elle est, ou je vous jure que je n'hésiterai pas à vous faire souffrir ! Vous voulez prouver que les extra-terrestres sont une menace ? Vous verrez que je peux être encore pire que Supergirl. Maintenant, pour la dernière fois, _**où est Kara**_?

Lilian se releva, en se frottant le visage.

\- Vous êtes combative, Alex, je l'admets, reconnut-elle. Mais cela vous sera inutile. Votre « _sœur_ », comme vous dites… n'est pas ici. Et ça m'étonnerait que Supergirl revienne un jour à National City.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? répliqua Alex, toujours colérique.

\- Avez-vous entendue parler du multivers ?

Alex paraissait surprise, mais garda son tempérament froid.

\- Peut-être bien, pourquoi ? fit-elle.

\- J'ai rencontré des gens… des idéalistes, expliqua Lilian. Je leur ai parlé de Supergirl, et ils ont été… comment dire… intéressés par elle. Ils ont dis qu'ils avaient les moyens de la contrôler, d'en faire une arme. Un pantin manipulable. Je leur ai livré votre « _sœur_ »… et voilà ! Ils m'ont dis également qu'ils avaient de grands projets pour elle. Si vous voulez aller la chercher, il faudra vous rendre sur leur Terre. Mais même si vous y allez, ce sera trop tard. Supergirl doit certainement travailler pour eux, à l'heure actuelle.

Après un moment de stupeur, Alex frappa Lilian d'un coup de poing au visage, et remit sa radio en marche.

\- J'onn, appela-t-elle.

\- Alex, où êtiez-vous ? fit la voix du Martien. On avait perdu le contact avec vous.

\- Un simple problème technique, répondit Alex à la va-vite. Je sais où est Kara. J'ai besoin qu'on fouille l'entrepôt où je suis. Il nous faut vite trouver l'extrapolateur de Cadmus.

* * *

Depuis la bataille de New York, tout avait changé. Les humains venaient de découvrir qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans l'univers. Mais avaient également appris que l'univers était encore plus immense et plus dangereux qu'on pouvait le penser.

Un étrange portail s'était ouvert au-dessus de Manhattan, dans le ciel, permettant l'invasion de créatures extra-terrestres sorties des pires cauchemars. D'horribles créatures avaient fendu l'air et ravagé des foules entières à l'aide de leurs lasers dévastateurs et avaient causé d'innombrables destructions. Mais alors que l'humanité assistait au déchaînement de ce mal absolu, elle avait également vu surgir son plus grand espoir.

Ce jour-là, les Héros les plus puissants de la Terre s'étaient alliés pour faire reculer la menace : les Avengers vinrent le jour. Captain America, un homme de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, qui avait servi son pays en des temps de grands périls, avait de nouveau risqué sa vie pour mettre fin à la tyrannie. Hulk, un monstre haï et rejeté de tous, avait combattu pour un monde qui n'avait jamais rien fait pour le défendre. Thor, un guerrier prince venu d'une autre dimension, s'était battu vaillamment pour une planète et un peuple qui n'étaient pas les siens. Black Widow, une mystérieuse espionne et experte en arts martiaux, avait prouvé quant à elle que sa loyauté était infaillible. Hawkeye, fidèle agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. et célèbre archer, avait tenu tête à Loki, le frère maléfique de Thor, qui avait envoûté son esprit. Enfin, Iron Man avait propulsé un missile nucléaire à travers le portail en direction d'une zone inconnue de l'univers. Tony Stark, l'homme à l'intérieur de l'armure, était un milliardaire si riche qu'il aurait pu choisir de se terrer tranquillement dans un bunker. Mais cela s'était passé autrement. Il avait osé braver tous les risques.

Les Avengers avaient sauvés tout le monde. Comme ils n'avaient jamais cessé de le faire.

Quelques temps plus tard, nos héros avaient découverts que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait été infiltré par l'Hydra, une organisation terroriste datant de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, des rangs de l'organisme de défense international, jusqu'à sa base même. Captain America avait mené une lutte courageuse pour sauver les humains.

Le S.H.I.E.L.D. était désormais dissout. Mais une poignée d'agents continuait néanmoins à œuvrer dans l'ombre pour le bien de l'humanité, et l'organisation jadis si puissante s'était vue réduite à une petite équipe d'éléments fidèles.

Sans le S.H.I.E.L.D. Tony Stark et le Dr. Bruce Banner, l'homme qui se transformait en Hulk, s'étaient mis au travail ensemble pour créer un système de défense ultra-perfectionné censé protéger l'humanité de tout assaut futur.

Stark avait financé personnellement les travaux de transformation du bâtiment officiel de Stark Industries, à New York, pour en faire la Tour des Avengers.

La Tour servait de bases d'opérations aux Avengers. Ensemble ou séparément, ils pouvaient y mener leurs missions en toute sécurité. Et ce fut à ce moment-là, un beau jour, que Thor venait informer ses amis d'une terrible découverte…

En parcourant les terres de son royaume d'Asgard, le prince avait découvert que son frère Loki, celui qui avait permis aux créatures Chitauris d'envahir la Terre, avait perdu son sceptre pendant la Bataille de New York. Cet objet permettait non seulement de projeter de puissantes décharges d'énergie, mais aussi de contrôler l'esprit des autres. Thor expliquait à son équipe qu'il s'agissait de bien plus qu'une arme, car c'était également une source d'énergie puissante et inconnue. S'il tombait entre de mauvaises mains, il risquait d'être utilisé à des fins horribles… or, ce risque était bien réel. Le Baron Strucker, leader actuel de l'Hydra, avait récupéré le sceptre de Loki. Et il avait sûrement déjà de funestes projets à l'esprit.

Conscients du danger, les Avengers décident d'unir leurs forces pour retrouver le Q.G. secret du Baron Strucker, en ciblant et en fouillant toutes les bases de l'Hydra à travers le monde. Hélas, malgré tous leurs efforts, leurs recherches restèrent vaines.

Complètement isolé, un bâtiment se tenait à l'extérieur de New York, avec une palissade entourée de caméras de sécurité. Ce lieu était une base de l'Hydra, l'une des dernières encore intactes, et l'organisme faisait tout pour la défendre, à n'importe quel prix.

Tony Stark, dans son armure d'Iron Man, lança son cri de guerre à l'attention du reste de ses camarades… Et les Avengers entrèrent en action !

Iron Man usa de ses lasers ultra-sophistiqués, également baptisés « répulseurs », pour mitrailler les tanks d'assaut de l'Hydra. Captain America, sur sa moto mugissante, fonça sur les soldats ennemis, et leur lança son bouclier sur eux, qui les frappa et revint vers son propriétaire. Tandis que d'autres hommes continuèrent à sortir de la base, un énorme marteau surgit du ciel et faucha plusieurs d'entre eux, avant de regagner les mains de son maître.

Des hommes de l'Hydra tirèrent de plusieurs puissantes déflagrations avec des lance-flammes en direction de Thor, mais ils le ratèrent. Ils durent subir les flèches tirés par Hawkeye, armé de son arc et de ses flèches. Satisfait de son petit effet de surprise, l'archer Avenger sourit et se précipita sur les hommes de l'Hydra, les touchant avec ses flèches.

Les Avengers marquèrent des points, mais les soldats de l'Hydra restèrent confiants. Ils étaient bien largement supérieurs en nombre et disposèrent d'une colonne de tanks. Les Avengers, eux, n'étaient qu'une poignée.

Jusqu'à ce que Hulk entra en scène.

Il atterrit comme un missile, creusant un cratère dans le sol. Il écrasa accidentellement un tank qu'il réduit en miettes. Puis, il se mit à écraser ses ennemis avec méthode. Et ce fut à ce moment-là que l'armée d'Hydra commença à douter sérieusement de remporter la victoire.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la base, le Baron Strucker entra dans le poste de commande.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rugit-il, hors de lui.

\- Herr Strucker… ce sont les Avengers ! s'écria un soldat, terrifié. Ils nous ont trouvés !

\- Est-ce que nos armés sont de taille à les contenir ? demanda Strucker.

Tremblant de peur, l'homme se contenta de bafouiller :

\- Ce sont les Avengers, Herr Strucker !

Le leader de l'Hydra fronça les sourcils. De toute évidence, ses troupes avaient peur.

\- Déployez les tanks, ordonna-t-il aux soldats. Et concentrez les tirs sur les éléments les plus faibles. Nous devons les obliger à battre en retraite, pendant que nous évacuons le Sceptre de Loki.

\- Mais, Herr Strucker, balbutia le soldat paniqué, nous ne parviendrons jamais à les repousser. Ce sont les Avengers, avec tout mon respect.

\- Nous avons ce que eux, n'ont pas. Envoyez notre nouvelle arme sur eux. Ils ne feront pas le poids face à _**elle**_.

* * *

Au poste de commande du DEO, Winn analysait l'appareil baptisé « extrapolateur » qui, normalement, permettait de voyager à travers d'autres Terres parallèles. Alex vint vers lui.

\- Winn, tu as trouvé quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, impatiente de retrouver sa sœur.

\- En théorie, ce truc devrait te faire venir là… où les gens qui ont parlés à Luthor, retiendraient Kara. Mais seulement en théorie. Alex, on n'a aucune idée de ce qui nous attend là-bas. Même mes connaissances sont limitées.

\- On n'a pas le temps d'attendre, répliqua sèchement Alex. Plus on retarde, moins on a de chances de retrouver Kara.

\- T'es sûre de vouloir faire ça ? demanda Winn, soucieux.

\- Il le faut. Je dois aller sauver ma sœur.

* * *

 **-** Quelle est la situation, Stark ? interrogea Captain America, par intercom radio.

\- J.A.R.V.I.S. ne détecte pas de signaux électromagnétiques, expliqua Iron Man, en revanche, ils sont lourdement armés.

\- Il faut leur reprendre le sceptre avant qu'ils ne l'utilisent à des fins odieuses, répliqua Thor.

\- Génial, on va encore s'amuser ! leur lança Black Widow en se joignant au combat en pleine lutte avec un soldat.

\- Ne nous laissons pas distraire. Il faut retrouver le sceptre, et mettre un terme à cette folie ! s'écria le prince d'Asgard.

Aussitôt débarrassés des quelques soldats de l'Hydra, les Avengers firent leur marche vers l'entrée principale de la base ennemie. Alors que les portes s'ouvrirent, une silhouette noire se découpa dans l'encadrement de la porte de la base. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, vêtue d'un costume sombre avec une cape rouge et le symbole d'un crâne entouré de tentacules. Son regard était vide de tout expression.

\- Oh, on recrute des pom-pom girls chez Hydra ? s'exclama Iron Man en regardant l'étrange jeune femme.

\- Stark, restez concentré, intervint Captain, ne perdant pas de vue la jeune femme au costume noir.

Celle-ci se mit à souffler, aussitôt, les Avengers furent repoussés en arrière, par son puissant super-souffle. Iron Man fut le premier à se relever et s'élança vers la jeune femme. Il fit apparaître dans sa main blindée une puissante rafale d'énergie qui atteignit sa cible, mais celle-ci s'en sortit sans la moindre égratignure. Elle s'empara des deux poings de l'homme machine et se mit à détraquer son costume. Et l'envoya valser au loin.

\- Bon sang, mais à quoi sommes-nous confrontés, J.A.R.V.I.S. ? demanda Tony Stark à son costume.

\- Je l'ignore, Monsieur, j'y travaille, lui annonça l'intelligence artificielle de son costume.

Black Widow et Hawkeye l'attaquèrent avec leurs armes, mais ni les balles, ni les flèches ne parvinrent à en venir à bout de l'étrange jeune femme.

Ce fut à ce moment-là, que surgit de nulle part un portail interdimensionnel sur le champ de bataille, la silhouette d'Alex Danvers surgit et atterrit en plein milieu du champ de combat.

Tout en observant son environnement, Alex jeta un œil aux Avengers, intriguée, et finit par apercevoir sa sœur Kara. Mais fut stupéfaite par sa tenue sombre et son regard vide.

\- Oh non ! Kara ! **KARA !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello tout le monde, voici un tout nouveau chapitre de ma story ! Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3**

Pendant des jours, Alex avait recherché sa sœur Kara, sans résultats. Et c'est sur une autre Terre qu'elle y parvint. Et ce qu'elle vit sous yeux, elle n'y était pas préparée du tout. Elle voyait sa sœur, vêtue d'une tenue sombre avec, au lieu de son emblème familial kryptonien, le symbole d'un crâne entouré de tentacules. Et elle combattit toute une bande de héros qui l'affrontaient. Désemparée, Alex fonça vers le lieu de combat.

\- Kara ! Kara !

La kryptonienne repoussait les attaques des Avengers, un par un. L'asgardien Thor brandit son marteau et l'envoya droit sur elle, la propulsant en arrière. Moitié sonnée, Kara se releva péniblement, pour se faire tabasser par le géant vert Hulk. Ce dernier appuya ses énormes poings sur la fille de Krypton, l'enfonçant au sol, sous le regard plaintif d'Alex.

Kara finit par bondir d'un saut phénoménal, surprenant Hulk, au passage et s'envola loin de lui. Elle arriva vers Steve Rogers. Ce dernier lui envoya son bouclier droit sur sa tête, mais Kara l'attrapa au passage et la renvoya à son maître.

Alex en profita pour foncer vers elle.

\- Kara ! Kara, arrête !

L'aînée Danvers vint se planter devant sa sœur, qui la regardait toujours avec une expression vide.

\- Kara, c'est moi, Alex ! Je suis là ! C'est Alex ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette tenue ?

Kara n'eut aucune réaction à la vue de sa sœur adoptive. Comme pour les Avengers, elle la regarda avec un visage glacial, à la grande stupeur d'Alex.

\- Oh, Kara ! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fais ?

Puis, la kryptonienne se saisit d'Alex par la gorge la soulevant hors du sol. L'aînée Danvers faisait tout pour se dégager, mais sa sœur avait une trop forte emprise sur son cou. Elle sentit son souffle la quitter.

\- Kara… je t'en supplie… ne fais pas… ne fais pas ça… Je n'arrive… pas à respirer….

Puis, vint Captain America qui se jeta sur Kara, relâchant aussitôt Alex. Celle-ci en profita pour reprendre son souffle, tandis qu'elle regardait sa sœur combattre l'Avenger.

Steve parvint à envoyer un grand coup de poing dans la mâchoire de la kryptonienne, la faisant reculer. Il voulut la frapper à nouveau au visage, quand elle s'empara de son poing et se mit à le tordre. Captain America gémit de douleur, tout en tentant de se dégager de son fort poing colossal.

Thor brandit à nouveau son marteau et fracassa le sol, tout en projetant des puissants jets de foudre qui projeta Kara loin de Steve Rogers. Iron Man se joignit à lui.

\- C'est qui cette fille ? demanda-t-il au Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Aucune idée, répondit Thor, intrigué par la force colossale de la kryptonienne.

\- Donc, elle ne vient pas d'Asgard ?

\- Non, c'est la première fois que je rencontre quelqu'un comme elle.

Black Widow les rejoignit, tout en fixant Kara, qui était encore clouée au sol par l'éclair.

\- Pourquoi quelqu'un comme elle s'associerait à l'Hydra ? ajouta-t-elle.

Steve Rogers se releva en ramassant son bouclier.

\- On va vite le savoir, déclara-t-il, voulant se préparer au combat.

Alex, qui venait de reprendre son souffle, se releva, tout en se massant le cou.

\- Attendez ! Attendez !

Kara venait de se relever, et observa son entourage. Tous les Avengers et Alex se tenaient tout près d'elle.

\- Vous allez tous mourir, au nom de l'Hydra ! scanda-t-elle.

Et à ses mots, elle tapa des mains, provoquant une onde de choc puissante qui propulsa tout le monde en arrière, les déstabilisant.

Alex se remit debout et courut en direction de la kryptonienne.

\- Kara ! Reprends tes esprits ! Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est arrivé, mais je sais que tu n'es pas toi-même ! Tu dois combattre ! Je ne te laisserai pas tomber, parce que tu es ma sœur et que je t'aime !

Kara la regarda toujours avec une expression glaciale.

\- Kara Danvers n'est plus là ! Elle est morte ! Je n'existe que pour servir l'Hydra ! scanda-t-elle avec un regard inhumain.

\- Non ! s'exclama Alex, horrifiée.

Elle usa de sa vision thermique pour faire sauter tout un caisson de pétrole. L'explosion qui en suivit projeta une onde de choc traversant à nouveau nos héros. Kara s'envola dans les airs. Hulk se mit à bondir comme un missile dans le ciel, dans le but d'atteindre son ennemie, mais la kryptonienne fut plus rapide que lui. Elle attrapa Hulk par la main, et l'envoya au sol. L'atterrissage du Goliath vert au sol causa un énorme tremblement de terre.

Les quelques soldats d'Hydra qui restaient, s'enfuirent à toutes jambes.

Alex se releva à nouveau pour voir Kara s'envoler dans le ciel, avec un regard désemparé.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé, Kara ? s'exclama-t-elle, d'une voix brisée.

Sous le choc, elle se remémora la scène du bar, où elle avait balancés des horreurs sur sa sœur. Si seulement elle n'avait pas été aussi violente dans ses propos, rien de toute cette situation ne serait arrivée.

 _C'est ma faute ! C'est ma faute !_

Puis, voulant sortir de sa stupeur, Alex se décida à bouger… pour se retrouver encerclée par les Avengers. Iron Man se tenait devant la jeune femme, ses répulseurs à la main près à faire feu. Hawkeye brandissant son arc sur elle. Captain America, Black Widow et Thor se tenant proche d'Alex, avec méfiance.

Ne se laissant pas démonter, celle-ci rétorqua sèchement en sortant son pistolet :

\- **Laissez-moi passer !**

\- Pas avant que vous répondiez à nos questions, ma petite dame, répondit Iron Man.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? interrogea Steve Rogers.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas, rétorqua Alex, toujours d'une voix sèche et glaciale, tenant son arme à la main. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec vous, qui que vous soyez !

Le Dieu du Tonnerre s'empressa d'ajouter d'une voix dure :

\- Nous non plus, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre. Et je crois que vous ignorez qui vous avez devant vous !

Alex ne baissa pas son arme et resta toujours froide :

\- Je me fiche de qui vous êtes. Je n'ai rien contre vous. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est ma sœur !

\- Vous n'avez aucune chance face à nous ! Baissez votre arme, fit Black Widow d'une voix calme.

\- Et si je refuse ? Vous allez faire quoi ? Vous allez ordonner à votre énorme gorille vert de m'écraser au sol comme des pancakes ? répliqua l'aînée Danvers en désignant Hulk, qui cognait sur des véhicules d'Hydra. Ou alors c'est l'armoire à glace avec le marteau qui va me cogner ?

\- Vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous parlez, rétorqua Thor, se sentant insulté.

\- Disons que je ne viens pas du coin ! Je viens de loin !

\- Vous venez d'où alors, ma petite dame ? scanda Iron Man. Le Canada ? L'Australie ?

\- Pas exactement, c'est un peu plus compliqué ! Et ne m'appelez pas ma petite dame, l'homme de métal !

Steve posa son bouclier et parla d'une voix calme en levant sa main avec un signe d'apaisement.

\- Écoutez madame, nous ne voulons pas vous combattre. Nous recherchons une arme qu'Hydra détient. Où est-elle ? Et qui est cette personne qui nous a attaqué ?

\- Ben moi, rétorqua Alex, toujours glaçante, j'ai une meilleure question : c'est quoi ça, l'Hydra ?

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ? s'exclama la voix étonnée d'Iron Man. Vous n'êtes pas d'Hydra ? Où est le sceptre de Loki ?

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! railla Alex avec impatience et frustration. Je me fiche de vos histoires. Ce qui m'intéresse…

-… c'est votre sœur, acheva Hawkeye avec lassitude, je crois qu'on a tous bien compris. Dans ce cas, que faites-vous ici ?

Avant qu'Alex ne puisse rétorquer à nouveau, plusieurs explosions jaillirent de nulle part, manquant de peu de toucher nos héros. Kara volait dans les airs et usait de sa vision thermique pour détruire toute installation pouvant provoquer des déflagrations dangereuses.

Alex en profita pour s'éclipser discrètement, tandis que les Avengers se mobilisèrent pour riposter. Thor bondit en l'air et lança son marteau qui frappa Kara en plein torse la propulsant au loin dans les arbres. L'asgardien leva sa main et appela son arme magique qui revint dans sa poigne. Il partit dans les airs à la recherche de la kryptonienne.

Tandis qu'Iron Man se tourna vers ses compagnons.

\- Qui que ce soit cette fille volante et super-forte, elle s'est enfuie avec les gens d'Hydra, déclara-t-il.

\- Ils ont du nous l'envoyer pour faire diversion, ajouta Black Widow. Contre qui on combat ?

\- La seule personne qui peut nous donner des réponses, c'est cette femme rousse qui semble bien la connaître, répliqua Steve Rogers.

\- Vous croyez que la fille volante est sa sœur ? interrogea Natasha, suspicieuse. Si la blonde est toute puissante, la rousse devrait l'être également. Pourquoi a-t-elle sortie une arme ?

\- Elle est peut-être sa sœur, répondit Hawkeye, mais pas comme elle. Sinon, elle nous aurait attaquée comme l'autre fille.

\- C'est bien beau, rétorqua Iron Man, mais on ne sait toujours pas contre qui on combat.

Thor revint vers eux, en se posant au sol.

\- J'ai perdue sa trace. Elle volait au Nord. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne vient pas d'Asgard, j'en suis formel. On a à faire à autre chose. Et la femme rousse, vous avez pu en tirer quelque chose ?

\- Non, elle s'est fait la malle genre Houdini ! répliqua Tony Stark.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle ne vient pas d'Hydra ? interrogea Clint Barton.

\- J'ai croisé son regard, fit Natasha, elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air de connaître Hydra. Elle ne mentait pas là-dessus. Et il est clair qu'elle ne s'intéressait pas à nous.

\- Et il est clair également qu'elle n'avait pas l'air de nous connaître du tout, ajouta Steve en hochant la tête. Toute la question est là, qui sont ces deux femmes et d'où viennent-elles ?

* * *

Après avoir faussé compagnie aux Avengers, Alex s'était faufilé dans l'ancienne base d'Hydra, désormais à l'abandon. Elle avait parcourue les moindres recoins du lieu abandonné dans l'espoir de trouver une piste qui la conduirait à Kara, sans résultats. Elle tomba sur des documents en papier déchirés et brûlés. Les occupants de cette base s'étaient empressés de faire disparaître toute trace de leur passage. Qui ce soient ces gens, c'étaient des professionnels. Aucune empreinte, tout avait été nettoyé de façon à ce qu'on ne remontait pas jusqu'à eux.

Désemparée, Alex se posa à genoux, le regard bouleversé. Non seulement, elle ignorait ce qui était arrivé à Kara, mais en plus, sa sœur était encore portée disparue, une fois de plus.

Comment faire pour la retrouver ?

Alors qu'Alex méditait dans ses pensées, une voix résonna dans tout l'endroit :

\- J'ai bien peur que les réponses que vous recherchez ne soient pas ici.

Rapide comme l'éclair, Alex s'était relevée et brandissait son arme droit devant elle.

\- Qui que vous soyez, je suis armée ! prévint-elle, d'une voix menaçante. Montrez-vous !

Une silhouette émergea doucement, et elle put apercevoir un homme noir, portant une blouse en cuir. L'homme était chauve et portait un cache noir sur son œil gauche. L'homme était serein et restait calme.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? rétorqua froidement Alex. Et qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Du calme, du calme, fit l'homme avec une voix pleine de douceur. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer, nous n'aurions pas cette conversation, vous et moi. Vous pouvez ranger votre arme, Agent Danvers. Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.

Abasourdie, Alex contempla l'homme noir, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

\- Vous savez qui je suis ? fit-elle, choquée.

\- Alexandra Danvers, vous venez d'une autre Terre différente de la nôtre, répondit calmement l'homme, comme si de rien n'était. Je sais aussi pour votre sœur. Cela fait bien longtemps que je connais l'existence du multivers, et vous n'avez pas idée du nombre de choses extraordinaires que j'ai vu, au cours de mon existence. Rangez votre arme, Alex. Comme je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas votre ennemi. Je viens vous aider à retrouver votre sœur.

Alex baissa son arme, sans pour autant apaiser sa méfiance. Elle n'allait pas se fier au premier venu qui prétendait l'aider.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? fit-elle, et donnez-moi une bonne raison de vous croire.

\- Je me nomme Nick Fury. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, je dirigeais une organisation gouvernementale le S.H.I.E.L.D. qui était chargée de protéger notre pays contre toute type d'attaques terroristes et extra-terrestre. Nous étions la plus grande puissance militaire au monde. Ces dernières années, nous avons du faire face à l'augmentation du nombre de personnes aux pouvoirs stupéfiants et aux visiteurs d'autres mondes. Il y a deux ans, notre ville New York s'est retrouvée être le théâtre d'une attaque extra-terrestre, et pour y remédier à ce problème, nous avons du former l'équipe des Avengers. Ce sont les super-héros dont vous venez de rencontrer y a quelques instants. Suite à cette bataille à New York, notre organisation s'était retrouvée connue dans le monde entier. Et récemment… Nous avons appris que le S.H.I.E.L.D. avait été infiltrée par l'Hydra, ce qui nous a forcé à dissoudre notre agence dans le but d'éradiquer cette organisation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, l'Hydra ? demanda Alex.

\- Une organisation terroriste qui existe depuis la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Cela fait plusieurs décennies qu'ils tentent de trouver des armes de destruction pouvant asservir le monde. Et depuis que l'Hydra a pris connaissance du multivers, leurs scientifiques veulent à tout prix s'emparer de toute technologies inconnues pour créer des armes puissantes et meurtrières. Ce sont eux qui détiennent votre sœur. Ils sont parvenues à l'asservir et se servent d'elle comme arme. Une arme contre les Avengers. Et après, ils chercheront à dominer notre monde avec l'aide de votre Supergirl.

\- Et comment auraient-ils pu asservir ma sœur ? interrogea la jeune femme suspicieuse. Je connais Kara. Jamais elle ne se plierait devant des terroristes nazis de son plein grès.

\- En plus de votre sœur, poursuivit Fury, l'Hydra possède également une arme d'un autre monde qui est le Sceptre de Loki. Une arme capable de manipuler n'importe quel esprit.

\- Vous venez de me dire que vous avez dissous votre S.H.I.E.L.D. rétorqua Alex, donc vous ne dirigez plus rien. Alors comment pouvez-vous savoir tout ça ?

\- Vous avez raison, Alex, répondit simplement l'homme noir. Je ne suis qu'un vieil homme qui ne dirige plus personne. Néanmoins, je continue à garder les yeux - du moins, mon seul œil encore valable, sur tout ce qui peut menacer notre pays et notre Terre. Je suis un vieil homme qui a encore beaucoup de ressources. Personne ne sait où me trouver. Ni mon gouvernement, ni même l'Hydra. Pas même les Avengers. Je suis un fantôme aux yeux du monde.

\- Vous dites que vous voulez m'aider à retrouver ma sœur. Comment je peux faire pour la retrouver ?

\- Si vous voulez sauver votre sœur, vous allez avoir besoin d'aide. Allez voir les Avengers. Ils vous aideront à sauver votre sœur d'Hydra.

Nick Fury s'approcha doucement d'Alex et lui tendit un bout de papier. Celle-ci prit le papier et lut le mot sur le papier.

\- Allez à New York et rendez-vous à cette adresse. C'est là que se trouve leur quartier général. Dites-leur pour vous et votre sœur. Vous aurez une chance de la sauver. Moi, je suis juste un vieil homme qui s'est retiré de tout.

Et il s'éloigna d'Alex, comme si de rien n'était.

\- Attendez, vous ne m'avez toujours pas dit pourquoi je vous ferais confiance, fit la jeune femme méfiante.

Fury se figea, et tourna légèrement la tête en arrière.

\- Vous n'avez aucune raison de me faire confiance ou de me croire, lui répondit-il. Je ne dirige plus rien, mais ma mission de protéger le monde n'a pas changé. Si votre sœur reste dans les griffes d'Hydra, beaucoup de vies innocentes seront en danger de mort. Aussi bien dans mon monde que dans le votre. Réfléchissez à ça, Alex.

Et il partit simplement, laissant Alex, seule et hébétée.

Celle-ci resta immobile pendant un moment, méditant sur ce que Fury venait de lui apprendre, et se décida à quitter la vieille base d'Hydra.

* * *

Après s'être trouvé une moto abandonnée près de la base, Alex s'empressa d'atteindre la grande ville de New York, suivant les instructions de Nick Fury.

Elle demanda son chemin à un vieil homme moustachu dans une rue à New York.

\- La Tour se trouve sur votre gauche, tout en face de vous. Vous ne pouvez pas la manquer, lui répondit le vieillard.

\- Merci beaucoup monsieur, lui répondit aimablement Alex.

\- Vous allez rejoindre les Avengers pour sauver le monde ? fit le vieil homme assez ébahi.

\- On peut dire ça, répondit simplement Alex en démarrant sa moto.

\- Je vous souhaite bonne chance, ma fille, déclara le vieil homme en s'éloignant avec un grand sourire amical. Et vous savez… Je pense qu'une seule personne peut faire la différence. Tout est dit. _ *****_

Alex regarda l'adresse sur le papier et finit par découvrir la grande tour des Avengers.

Elle y rentra pour être accueillie par une certaine Maria Hill. Elle demanda à voir les Avengers, lui parla de la base d'Hydra et de Kara. Tout de suite, la secrétaire la conduisit aux super-héros.

* * *

Tony Stark se tenait avec Steve Rogers, Bruce Banner, Thor, Natasha et Clint Barton, discutant de la manière de retrouver la trace de Hydra, tout en essayant de découvrir l'identité de la mystérieuse fille super-puissante qui les avait attaqué. Ils reçurent Maria Hill qui fit rentrer Alex vers eux.

Surpris, les Avengers regardèrent la nouvelle arrivante. Celle-ci n'était plus du tout la femme froide qu'ils avaient rencontrés. Alex avait un regard bouleversé et désemparé.

\- Je m'appelle Alex Danvers. Ma sœur s'appelle Kara. Et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la retrouver. Aidez-moi, je vous en prie, fit-elle avec un regard suppliant, plein de désespoir.

* * *

 _ *** Un petit caméo de Stan Lee. Un grand hommage à cet homme qui nous a fait rêver avec ses héros. R.I.P. Stan Lee !**_

 **Au fait, je viens poster le premier chapitre d'une fic crossover entre Arrow et Avengers. Cette histoire se déroule en même temps que Sister's Dusty ! Je voulais introduire Flash et Arrow dans Avengers, j'ai donc décidé de le faire. Les deux histoires sont liées. Je mettrais quelques références !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello tout le monde ! Avengers Endgame arrive bientôt, dans quelques jours ! En ce dimanche de Pâques, je vous offre un nouveau chapitre de ma story ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4**

Une majestueuse forêt de pins entouraient une ancienne forteresse bâtie au sommet d'une colline. N'importe quel peintre rêverait de reproduire ce paysage sur une toile… sans y inclure les petites caméras de sécurité installées un peu partout, bien sûr. Tout un cortège de tanks et de véhicules militaires se dirigeaient vers les bois. Ce lieu servait de nouvelle base pour l'Hydra. Et l'organisme faisait tout pour la défendre jusqu'au bout.

Dans un laboratoire souterrain, Kara, dans sa nouvelle tenue sombre, se tenait aux côtés du Baron Strucker, avec un scientifique travaillant pour le compte de l'Hydra.

\- Les Avengers ont pu nous débusquer… bredouilla le scientifique.

\- Ils n'ont pas pu avoir le Sceptre, rétorqua Strucker. C'est une réussite ! Grâce à notre Supergirl ! (Il désigna la kryptonienne du doigt.) Avec ce que nous possédons en plus, ils seront totalement dépassés. Voici venir l'âge des miracles, docteur. Des miracles. Et c'est nous qui les produisons !

Il fit un salut fasciste de la main, et Kara imita le même geste.

\- Et notre nouvelle partenaire en est une ! Heil Hydra !

\- Heil Hydra ! lui répondit Kara, d'une voix bien neutre.

* * *

Dans la Tour des Avengers à New York, Alex se tenait devant les Avengers. Elle leur exposa absolument tout. Après leur avoir expliqué l'existence du Multivers, elle leur raconta la Terre d'où elle venait, ainsi que la planète d'origine de sa sœur Kara, leur exposant qu'elle était une super-héroïne connue sous le nom de Supergirl. Elle leur raconta également que sa sœur avait été enlevée et amenée sur leur Terre, avant d'avoir subi un lavage de cerveau par l'Hydra. Que désormais, Kara agissait contre sa volonté, obéissant aveuglement à ceux qui la retenaient.

Quand elle eut fini, tous la regardèrent avec étonnement. Enfin, Tony Stark se mit à rompre le silence :

\- Donc la théorie du Multivers est vraie ? Intéressant !

\- Stark, le réprimanda sèchement Steve Rogers. Ce n'est pas le moment.

\- Je vous ai tout dis, leur déclara Alex, avec le regard suppliant.

\- Et on est supposé vous croire tout ce que vous nous avez raconté ? rétorqua Black Widow.

\- Je n'ai pas de raison de vous cacher quoi que ce soit , assura l'agent du DEO.

\- Malgré le fait qu'elle nous ait attaqué, et a bien failli nous tuer ?

\- Je vous l'ai dis, Kara agit contre sa volonté. En temps normal, elle ne ferait jamais ça. Ma sœur ne se serait jamais soumise à des terroristes de son plein grès.

Tony intervint en récapitulant :

\- Donc, nous sommes censés appréhender… une femme super forte et indestructible, pouvant voler et nous réduire en miettes avec ses yeux.

\- Je suis certaine qu'il y a un moyen d'atteindre Kara, malgré ce que ses ravisseurs lui ont fais, fit Alex, sûre d'elle.

\- On va le faire, déclara Steve Rogers d'un ton neutre.

Tous avaient posés leurs regards sur lui. Tandis que Captain America avait le regard posé sur la jeune femme d'une autre Terre.

\- Si ce que vous dites est vrai, alors votre sœur n'est pas alliée à l'Hydra, mais une victime.

\- Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont envoûté avec le Sceptre de Loki, répliqua Clint Barton, comme ça été le cas pour moi ?

\- C'est bien probable, assura Thor en hochant la tête. Le Sceptre peut affecter n'importe quel esprit, quelque soit la personne.

\- Donc, si on a pu me faire revenir, on peut la faire revenir **elle** , répondit l'Avenger archer avec aplomb.

\- Certainement, ajouta Steve.

Alex poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle sentit une lueur d'espoir pour sa sœur.

\- Excusez-moi, intervint Bruce Banner, qui était resté en retrait, mais par quoi on commence pour trouver… Supergirl ?

\- On explore toutes les anciennes bases de l'Hydra avec celles qu'on a déjà explorés, tonna Captain America. Il y en a forcément une qui la retient.

\- Merci, fit Alex avec reconnaissance.

* * *

Dans la base d'Hydra, alors que des scientifiques s'affairaient autour d'elle, Kara observa son environnement, l'air pensif. Elle repensa à son affrontement avec les Avengers, et aussi cette femme qui ne cherchait pas à l'atteindre, même si elle l'avait voulu. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette « Alex », qui faisait réagir la kryptonienne sous influence. Ses consignes étaient de suivre les ordres d'Hydra dont le but était de renverser les gouvernements du monde pour mettre en place un monde totalitaire et fasciste, élimant toutes les menaces potentielles pouvant stopper son nouvel ordre mondial. La destruction des champions de la Terre allait abolir à la grande victoire de l'organisation. C'était le but de Kara, d'améliorer le monde.

Près d'elle, Strucker était en conversation avec un de ses hommes de science.

\- Nous avons peut-être un problème, expliqua le scientifique. Pendant que Supergirl affrontait les Avengers, une femme rousse a débarqué de nulle part et s'est interposée entre elle et eux. La reconnaissance faciale n'a rien donné. Aucune idée de qui est cette femme, mais il semblerait qu'elle soit liée à Supergirl, parce qu'elle n'a pas essayée de la détruire. Elle cherchait à l'atteindre psychologiquement.

Il lui montra une tablette, révélant une photo prise par une caméra de sécurité, dévoilant le visage d'Alex Danvers. Strucker fronça les sourcils, tout en rétorquant :

\- Dans ce cas, cette femme représente un danger pour nous. Il faut l'éradiquer. Supergirl ?

Cette dernière revint sur terre, et se dirigea vers le Baron.

\- Herr Strucker.

Il lui montra l'image d'Alex.

\- Cette femme est un gros problème pour notre projet. Vous devez la tuer sur le champ.

Kara regarda l'image d'Alex d'un air neutre, puis reposa son regard sur Strucker.

\- Et pour les Avengers ?

* * *

Dans la Tour des Avengers, les super-héros fouillaient leurs donnés à la recherche d'indices pouvant dévoiler des emplacements des bases d'Hydra. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre qu'attendre, Alex se tenait près de la fenêtre avec une magnifique vue sur la ville de New York. Elle observa la grande métropole, tout en songeant à Kara, réfléchissant au moyen de la sauver. Avec émotion, elle se remémora les paroles cruelles qu'elle lui avait balancés à la figure, sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Le regard neutre de Supergirl à la base d'Hydra était forcément une conséquence de ses actes envers sa sœur. Elle devait certainement la détester, mais au plus profond d'elle, Kara doit certainement avoir encore de l'affection pour sa sœur.

Alex eut les larmes aux yeux, tout en pensant à ce qu'elle lui avait hurlée dessus, la veille de sa disparition.

 _« Fiche-moi la paix ! »_

 _« …je devrais me la couler douce et te regarder jouer les super-héros à la cape rouge ? Non merci, j'ai assez donné pour toi ! »_

 _« J'ai passé ma vie entière à tout sacrifier pour toi ! Je n'ai fais que ça ! »_

 _« Si je pouvais faire un vœu, ce serait de ne pas t'avoir_ _ **jamais**_ _rencontré. J'aurais souhaité que tu ne débarques_ _ **jamais**_ _dans nos vies. Tu n'es pas ma sœur et tu n'es pas une héroïne, tu n'es rien pour moi ! Alors va-t-en et laisse-moi tranquille avant de bousiller la vie de quelqu'un d'autre ! »_

Certes, elle était en colère, ce soir-là. Mais ce n'était pas dirigée contre Kara. Elle aimerait tant pouvoir changer cela.

 _« Elle m'a tendue le bras, et moi, je l'ai repoussée ! Je l'ai jetée comme une malpropre… »_

Ce fut alors qu'une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule. Alex sursauta et remarqua Steve Rogers, se tenant à ses côtés. La jeune femme se dépêcha de sécher ses larmes, avant de se reprendre.

\- Excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

Captain America se contenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

\- Vous tenez le coup ?

\- Il le faut. Je dois être forte pour Kara. Vous avez du nouveau ?

\- Pas encore, mais on cherche toujours. Et on n'arrête pas. On ne renonce jamais. Et surtout pas nous.

Alex comprenait à présent ce que les gens voyaient en Captain America, et pourquoi il incarnait le symbole de l'Amérique.

\- J'aimerais tant qu'il y ait un Captain America sur ma Terre. Vous savez comment rassurer le gens. C'est sûrement pour ça que tout le monde voit en vous un point de repère.

Steve se garda d'être souriant.

\- Le Multivers… depuis que j'ai été libéré de la glace, je ne fais qu'apprendre à me réadapter chaque jour. C'est éprouvant et déstabilisant.

\- J'imagine…

Parler avec un leader des Avengers apportait un grand réconfort à Alex. Pendant un moment, elle s'était sentie apaisée. Puis, peu après, ses remords d'avoir repoussé Kara, lui revinrent à l'esprit.

Steve remarqua son trouble.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien.

Alex se retint de pleurer, mais sa voix trahissait son chagrin.

\- Tout ça… ce qui arrive… Kara prisonnière et endoctrinée… c'est ma faute… Je suis responsable de tout ça…

\- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? lui demanda gentiment l'Avenger.

\- La dernière fois que ma sœur et moi, on s'était vu… Je me suis disputée avec elle… Récemment, j'ai rompu mes fiançailles avec… une personne que j'aimais beaucoup. On n'avait pas les mêmes idées d'avenir, alors on s'est séparées. Moi, je noyais mon chagrin dans l'alcool. Un soir que j'étais complètement saoule, Kara voulait m'aider… Mais moi, je l'ai repoussée et je lui balancés des horreurs sur elle… Je lui ai dis des choses horribles que je ne pensais pas du tout, et elle est partie… juste après, elle s'est faite prisonnière et voilà le résultat… Comme je regrette d'avoir été cruelle avec elle ce soir-là. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'elle n'a pas réagi quand elle m'a vue. Elle doit certainement me détester.

\- Vu ce que vous m'avez raconté sur votre sœur, je suis sûr qu'au plus profond d'elle, elle vous aime. Montrez-lui que vous l'aimez en retour, c'est comme ça que vous parviendrez à l'atteindre. C'est la solution.

Alex le regarda, tout en songeant à ce qu'il lui disait.

\- Et vous avez tort de vous culpabiliser. Rien de ce qui n'arrive n'est de votre faute. Votre sœur a besoin que vous soyez forte pour elle. Vous devez vous dépasser.

\- Captain ?

Tous les deux se retournèrent pour voir Clint Barton se diriger vers eux.

\- On a quelque chose ? lui demanda Steve.

\- On a capté sur les réseaux sociaux, que l'Hydra projetait de répandre une bombe expérimentale à Las Vegas. Une bombe qui fera des milliers de mort. On a l'emplacement !

Steve regarda alors Alex, qui l'encouragea du regard.

\- Allez-y ! Si des vies sont en danger, vous devez intervenir. Kara serait d'accord avec moi si elle était là. Allez vous occuper de cette bombe ! Je peux rester ici, et aider, si besoin, le Dr Banner.

Captain America hocha la tête, tandis que Iron Man et Black Widow le rejoignirent.

\- On y va !

* * *

Dans le ciel sombre étoilé, Supergirl flottait dans les airs, écoutant tout les sons qu'il y avaient autour d'elle. Puis, elle se mit à voler dans une direction. Elle survola la ville de New York, et se dirigea vers la Tour des Avengers.

* * *

Alex attendait toujours dans un grand hall. Thor, Bruce Banner et Hawkeye étaient restés avec elle. Cela faisait un moment que Captain America, Iron Man et Black Widow étaient partis dans leur Quinjet vers Las Vegas. Pour l'instant, ils n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles.

\- J'espère pouvoir vite mettre la main sur le Sceptre, fit Thor tout en faisant virevolter son marteau autour de sa tête. Plus il reste longtemps, plus son pouvoir devient dangereux.

\- Et qu'on arrive à atteindre cette Supergirl, ajouta Clint.

\- Je vais gérer Kara, assura Alex.

Puis, Bruce se dirigea vers eux.

\- Euh… excusez-moi, mais quelque chose fonce droit sur nous. Quelque chose de très rapide… Je ne sais pas ce que c'est.

Ce fut alors qu'un énorme fracas retentit derrière, puis un onde de choc les traversa tous, les envoyant projetant en même temps que les éclats de verre vers le sol, à plusieurs mètres au loin.

Alex se releva, vite fait, avec Thor. Puis, ils virent la silhouette de Supergirl flotter au-dessus d'eux, le regard glaçant.

\- Kara ! s'écria Alex, choquée.

\- Vous allez tous mourir au nom de l'Hydra, déclara sombrement la kryptonienne envoûtée. (Elle désigna Alex du doigt.) Toi d'abord. On m'a envoyée te tuer !

Puis, elle usa de sa vision thermique sur l'aînée Danvers. Celle-ci anticipa son geste, et plongea au sol pour éviter les projectiles de sa sœur. Tandis que Supergirl se lança alors pour assassiner Alex Danvers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé d'avoir mis du temps pour ce chapitre ! J'étais pris dans la " _tornade_ " Avengers Endgame, et j'ai eu du mal à me remettre dans le bain de ma fic ! Voilà, j'ai pu achever ce volet ! Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5**

Les Avengers venaient d'arriver à Las Vegas, dans la ruelle où tout le monde avait été évacué pour des raisons de sécurité. Un étrange dispositif était posé au sol, personne encore ne l'avait touché. Black Widow s'approcha tout en examinant l'engin explosif. Iron Man et Captain America se tenaient derrière elle.

\- Vous voyez quelque chose, Romanoff ? demanda Tony Stark.

\- À première vue, ça a l'air d'être une simple bombe artisanale faite à la main, mais il y a autre chose.

Alors que Black Widow examinait l'explosif étrange, les deux autres Avengers se regardèrent du regard.

\- Les gens d'Hydra ont soumis une extra-terrestre toute puissante pour nous arrêter, pourquoi poser une bombe en plein Las Vegas ? s'interrogea Iron Man.

\- Quelque chose ne colle pas, murmura Captain, songeur.

Effectivement, tout cela ne concordait pas. Pourquoi vouloir faire exploser une ville avec une bombe, alors qu'il avait une « arme » encore plus meurtrière.

Enfin, Natasha leva la tête vers ses compères.

\- Steve, ce n'est pas une vraie bombe, déclara-t-elle.

\- Quoi ? fit Tony à travers son casque jaune et rouge.

\- Elle est factice, ce n'est pas une vraie bombe.

\- Donc, soit la bombe n'est pas ici… répliqua Iron Man.

\- Soit c'est un leurre pour nous attirer ici, acheva Captain America.

* * *

Dans la Tour des Avengers, Kara avait ravagée le grand hall. Clint Barton était au sol, inconscient, tandis que Alex et Thor étaient encore debout face à la kryptonienne envoûtée.

\- Kara, je t'en prie, écoute-moi, plaida Alex, désespérée.

Kara fonça sur Alex, mais Thor s'interposa, et tous deux s'envolèrent dans les airs, tout en se donnant des coups à chaque côté.

Bruce Banner, qui s'était mis en retraite, n'avait rien manqué à la scène.

\- On dirait bien qu'elle est prête à vous tuer, fit-il remarquer à Alex.

\- Probablement, répondit la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour la maîtriser ?

\- Je vais y arriver !

Plus loin, Thor et Kara s'étaient éloignés et combattaient dans le grand Hall. Après s'être faite jetée au sol, la kryptonienne se releva et usa de sa vision thermique sur Thor. Ce dernier usa de son marteau Mjolnir pour repousser les puissantes rafales optiques. Il frappa son arme au sol, renvoyant des puissants éclairs qui frappèrent Kara, la blessant quelque peu.

\- Je ne veux pas te faire du mal, lui dit-il d'une voix imposante. Reste à terre.

Mais Kara se releva, toujours avec un regard neutre.

\- **Jamais !**

Elle fonça vers lui en volant. Thor lui lança Mjolnir. La kryptonienne attrapa le marteau avec sa main… et se retrouva entraînée avec, à l'opposé de la grande salle. Le marteau retomba au sol, en même temps qu'elle.

\- Tu n'es pas toi-même, fille de Krypton ! C'est le Sceptre de Loki qui t'a envoûté ! Il faut que tu résistes !

Kara resta inerte pendant un moment, comme si elle était confuse dans ses pensées. Thor en profita pour la rejoindre avec douceur.

\- Écoute ma voix, lui susurra l'asgardien. Tout va bien. Reprends tes esprits.

Lorsque Thor s'apprêtait à lui prendre la main, Kara retrouva son air neutre, et flanqua un énorme coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire du Dieu du Tonnerre. Et usa sa vision thermique sur son torse pour le repousser au loin.

Thor se retrouva projeté au loin, tandis qu'elle marcha vers lui, dans l'intention de l'anéantir.

Puis Alex s'interposa entre deux.

\- Kara, arrête, écoute-moi, je t'en prie ! Il faut que tu m'écoutes !

Mais la fille de Krypton lui prit le bras et la repoussa au loin.

\- Je réglerai ton cas plus tard, dit-elle à Thor inerte au sol. (Elle se retourna vers Alex.) Je vais d'abord m'occuper d'elle. Je dois la tuer !

Alors que Kara marchait à grands pas vers sa sœur, celle-ci s'était relevée et avait levée ses bras en l'air.

\- Tu ne me tueras pas, Kara ! Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Parce que je t'aime ! Tu es ma sœur ! Tu es ma famille ! Mon héroïne, et tellement plus ! Tu n'appartiens pas à l'Hydra ! Tu n'es pas une machine dénuée de libre-arbitre ! Tu es une vraie personne, pas une vulgaire marionnette ! Tu es Kara Zor-El, la dernière fille de Krypton ! Tu es aussi Kara Danvers et Supergirl ! Et bien plus encore, tu n'as pas idée ! Souviens-toi de qui tu es ! De tes parents ! Alura et Zor-El ! Ensuite, ma famille, moi, ma mère et mon père ! Nous t'avons beaucoup apportés !

Ce fut alors que Kara stoppa sa marche et regarda Alex en fronçant les sourcils. Elle semblait réagir. Tandis que sa sœur marchait vers elle en douceur.

\- Je sais que je t'ai dis des choses horribles la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlée. Mais la vérité est que je t'aime, Kara ! Je t'aime de tout mon cœur ! Ce qui t'arrive actuellement, j'en suis responsable ! C'est ma faute, tout ça ! Je t'ai blessée et je t'ai envoyée droit dans le piège de Lillian Luthor. C'est ma faute et j'en suis vraiment désolée ! J'étais une ivrogne en colère, parce que je refusais d'admettre que Maggie n'était pas la femme de ma vie. Je ne suis pas forte sans toi, Kara ! Ta venue dans ma famille a été la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivée ! J'étais fière d'être ta sœur, et je le suis encore aujourd'hui ! Aux yeux de ceux qui vivent sur notre Terre, tu es Supergirl, mais pour moi, tu es bien plus que Supergirl, beaucoup plus même ! Tu es mon cœur et ma force ! Je veux construire un bonheur ! Je voudrais construire une famille, avoir des enfants, mais avec toi à mes côtés. Parce que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Ma vie n'a pas de sens sans toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, Kara. Je veux que tu fasses partie de ma vie, et si un jour, j'arrive à avoir des enfants, je veux qu'ils te connaissent. Je veux que tu fasses partie de leurs vies. Reste avec moi ! Parce que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut être une vie sans toi, et très franchement, je n'ai pas envie de la découvrir ! Reste avec moi !

En entendant les paroles d'Alex, le regard de Kara changea. Elle semblait choquée et confuse. Les yeux écarquillés de tristesse. Puis, Alex en profita pour lui prendre la main.

\- J'ai foi en toi, Kara ! Tu es forte ! Tu peux résister à ce que ces nazis t'ont fais subir ! Il faut que tu te battes ! Parce que la Kara que je connais, et qui est ma sœur, ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça ! Bats-toi, Supergirl !

Des souvenirs d'enfance revinrent en mémoire à Supergirl. Des souvenirs de sa jeunesse sur Krypton, ensuite des souvenirs sur Terre chez les Danvers. Le soir où elle était devenue Supergirl… tous ses combats pour sauver des vies… Tout lui revenait en mémoire.

Kara se bataillait dans sa tête avec le mantra de l'Hydra. Non, elle n'appartenait pas à ces terroristes, et ne deviendrait pas une marionnette. Elle finit par pousser un hurlement.

Thor, qui s'était relevé, avait invoqué son marteau, et regarda les deux femmes, prêt à agir.

Après un hurlement, Kara eut les larmes aux yeux en regardant sa sœur.

\- Alex !

Soulagée, Alex lui hocha la tête avec gentillesse.

\- Oui, Kara, je suis là ! Ça va aller !

Supergirl se mit à regarder sa tenue sombre d'Hydra et en fut dégoûtée.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? s'exclama-t-elle. Ce n'est pas… Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Ce n'est pas moi !

\- Je sais, lui dit Alex avec une voix pleine douceur.

Puis elle fondit en larmes en s'abaissant au sol. Alex se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras en la chuchotant.

\- Ça va aller, Kara ! C'est fini, lui murmura-t-elle.

\- J'ai essayée de te tuer, s'exclama Kara entre ses sanglots. J'ai vraiment cherchée à te tuer ! Je suis désolée, Alex ! Je suis désolée !

\- Non, non, Kara, lui répondit Alex, qui pleurait à son tour. C'est moi qui suis désolée. C'est moi la responsable ! Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne !

Alors que les deux sœurs se réconfortaient, l'une et l'autre, Thor les observa avec émotion. Clint Barton et Bruce Banner les avaient rejoints, et tous les regardèrent avec tristesse.

Puis, vinrent Captain America, Black Widow et Iron-Man, qui étaient revenus avec leur Quinjet, et tous trois observèrent les deux sœurs s'enlacer et pleurer. Alex leur fit signe que tout allait bien.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ? murmura Kara, toujours les larmes aux yeux.

\- C'est fini maintenant, Kara, tout va bien, la rassura Alex, toujours avec douceur. Laisse-toi aller, ma puce !

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Kara reposait à présent sur un lit dans une pièce conçue récemment pour elle. Des lampes solaires régénéraient son corps. Ses combats récents l'avaient beaucoup épuisée. Avec l'aide de Tony Stark et de Bruce Banner, Alex avait pu monter des lampes régénérantes pour sa sœur. Kara dormait paisiblement, tandis qu'Alex restait à son chevet.

Thor et Clint Barton lui avaient annoncés que sa sœur kryptonienne subirait à nouveau quelques effets secondaires du Sceptre de Loki, mais que cela allait très vite s'estomper. Ce n'était que temporaire au grand soulagement d'Alex.

Enfin, après plusieurs heures de sommeil, Kara finit par se réveiller. Elle aperçut sa sœur qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Salut, Kara ! Bon retour parmi nous !

La kryptonienne se frotta les yeux, puis, s'assit sur son lit.

\- Salut Alex, dit-elle, d'un ton très bas.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- J'ai l'impression de me réveiller après avoir fait un cauchemar… J'ai encore… des flashs de… des idéologies d'Hydra… de leur but de conquérir le monde… ce genre de débilités qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête.

\- Thor et Barton m'ont assurés que ce n'était que temporaire. C'est juste un simple effet secondaire qui ne va pas durer. Je sais que tu es à nouveau toi-même. Je te fais confiance.

\- Je me souviens… de tout, fit Kara avec remords. Je me rappelle m'être battue contre les Avengers. Et aussi contre toi. Je sens encore ton cou dans mes mains, c'est horrible !

\- Kara, ce n'était pas de ta faute ! Je sais très bien que ce n'était pas toi, lui assura Alex d'une voix réconfortante. Tu n'as pas à te culpabiliser !

\- Lillian Luthor m'a tendue un piège et m'a attirée ici, chez ces gens, répondit Kara avec désinvolture.

\- Je sais, oui.

\- C'était vraiment violent comme sensation, expliqua Kara, choquée. Quand j'essayais de te tuer… les deux fois… Il y avait quelque chose en moi qui me poussait à te faire du mal, même à te haïr. Et quand j'affrontais les Avengers, c'était pareil. J'avais vraiment la haine envers tout ceux qui luttaient contre Hydra ! J'ai failli vous tuer…

\- Kara, tu n'as tué personne, lui fit remarquer sa sœur. Et ça, crois-moi, ça fait une différence ! Et je suis désolée.

\- De quoi ? lui demanda la kryptonienne en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je suis responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé. Si je ne t'avais pas balancés ces horreurs à la figure dans ce bar sur notre Terre. Je m'en veux terriblement, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point. Je ne pensais pas un mot de toutes ces horreurs, mais ce que je t'ai dis, tout à l'heure, je le pensais sérieusement.

Kara hocha la tête, toujours bouleversée.

\- Je voulais te rendre heureuse. Je voulais tant te redonner espoir et bonheur.

Alex lui prit la main.

\- Le fait que tu sois à mes côtés, ça me suffit pour l'instant. Je suis déjà heureuse. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses plus que ce que tu ne fais déjà.

Kara finit par lui sourire tendrement.

\- Je t'aime, Alex.

Puis les deux sœurs s'enlacèrent.

\- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Kara !

Des pas se firent entendre. Les deux sœurs levèrent la tête pour voir Clint Barton les rejoindre, avec pleine de compassion.

\- Comment ça va ? demanda-t-il.

\- Mieux, Kara retrouve ses esprits, lui assura Alex.

Clint s'approcha de Kara en lui prenant la main.

\- C'est plaisant de te voir à nouveau toi-même, dit-il.

\- Merci, répondit Kara. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir failli vous tuer tous…

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, lui assura l'Avenger toujours souriant. On sait tous que ce n'était pas toi. Et si il y a une personne qui peut comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé, c'est bien moi. Je sais ce que c'est qu'être contrôlé mentalement comme une marionnette. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'ai subi moi aussi l'emprise du Sceptre de Loki, et j'ai fais des choses dont je ne suis pas fier. Donc, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens.

Kara était touchée par Hawkeye. Elle venait d'une autre Terre où il y avait peu de super-héros. Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait été ravie de rencontrer les Avengers, si ce n'est Lillian et l'Hydra qui avaient tout gâché.

\- Faut surtout pas que tu te laisses arrêter par ce qui s'est passé, ajouta Clint. Continue à faire le bien autour de toi, et ne t'occupe pas de ce que t'as subi. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire.

Kara hocha la tête, soulagée et se sentant moins coupable des atrocités dont elle avait été victime.

Puis, vint à son tour, Captain America au chevet de la kryptonienne.

\- Je viens aux nouvelles, expliqua l'Avenger, comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Maintenant, je me sens moins misérable qu'avant, répondit Kara.

\- Parce qu'on est toujours fortes, ma sœur et moi, ajouta Alex avec fierté. Et puis, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'on l'appelle Supergirl sur notre Terre.

Steve sourit en s'asseyant en face du lit de la fille de Krypton.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons pas été officiellement présenté. Je suis Steve Rogers. Et c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, _Supergirl_.

\- Je sais qui vous êtes, Captain, répondit la patiente en souriant. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Bien que j'aurais préféré que ce soit dans de meilleures circonstances. Et au risque de me répéter, je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir essayée de vous tuer.

\- On sait tous que vous êtes victime d'Hydra, lui répondit Captain, d'un ton rassurant. Vous n'avez rien à vous reprocher.

\- Je sais bien que je n'étais pas moi-même, mais je me sens fautive plus ou moins. Et je voudrais vraiment me faire pardonner en vous aidant à récupérer le Sceptre de Loki. Je sais exactement où l'Hydra le cache. Tant qu'ils l'auront dans leurs mains, ils continueront à faire des ravages. Et je veux vous aider à les faire tomber.

Alex prit Kara par les épaules.

\- Kara, je ne pense pas que ce soit raisonnable de retourner là-bas. Ils t'ont fais retourner le cerveau.

\- Parce que j'étais captive, ce qui n'est plus le cas, aujourd'hui. Captain, ce serait un honneur d'œuvrer à vos côtés contre l'Hydra.

Steve prit son temps avant de répondre :

\- Vous êtes sûre de vouloir faire ça ?

\- Ils ont manipulés mon cerveau, m'ont obligés à m'en prendre au plus grands héros de cette Terre, et j'ai failli tuer ma propre sœur. Je tiens à ce qu'ils paient pour ça. Ils vont regretter d'avoir ça.

Ne sachant pas quoi rétorquer, Steve finit par abdiquer.

\- Dans ce cas, pourquoi dire non !

Alex, qui avait fini par accepter, sortit un sac et le posa sur le lit de Kara.

\- Je crois que t'aurais besoin d'une tenue appropriée pour cette mission.

La kryptonienne ouvrit le sac et découvrit sa tenue de Supergirl sur sa Terre. Kara rayonnait de joie en découvrant son costume. Elle allait redevenir Supergirl, et pas un pantin de terroristes.

En quelques secondes, avec sa super-vitesse, elle s'était changée, et avait revêtue son ancien costume, sous les yeux stupéfaits de Clint et de Steve.

\- Waouh ! s'exclama Hawkeye. J'adore la couleur !

\- Très joli costume, ajouta Captain, impressionné.

\- Merci Captain, répondit Kara en rougissant. Contente de porter autre chose que cette chose immonde que m'ont collés Hydra sur moi ! Les Avengers peuvent compter sur Supergirl !

\- On va donc aller se les faire ces fumiers, s'exclama Hawkeye en se levant.

\- Pas de gros mots, Barton, rétorqua Captain America. On y va !

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre, je pense bientôt finir cette fic ! Ah, là, là ! J'ai vu Avengers Endgame, et je l'ai adoré ! Tellement qu'en ce moment, j'imagine déjà les personnages d'Arrowverse interagir avec les événements, comme je l'ai fais pour mon ancienne fic Infinity War. J'ai déjà commencé à avoir le début en tête ! Mais bon... étant donné que le film vient juste de sortir récemment, je préfère attendre avant de commencer à la poster. Je me mets à la place de ceux qui n'ont pas vus Endgame, et je refuse de spoiler un film aussi grandiose que celui-là. Je vais donc attendre longtemps qu'il reste au cinéma, pour ensuite poster ma fic sans risquer de contrarier les fans du MCU. Parce que j'aurais été fou de rage, si on m'avait spoilé le film Endgame.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Salut tout le monde ! J'espère que cette fic vous plait toujours ! En attendant, voici un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6**

En peu de temps, Supergirl et Alex avaient rejoints les Avengers à bord de leur Quinjet qui les emmenait en Sokovie dans une des dernières bases d'Hydra. Une forteresse isolée. Kara culpabilisait encore d'avoir failli tuer sa sœur et les super-héros de cette Terre, et pour elle, la meilleure façon de se racheter était de les aider à neutraliser Hydra. Captain America, Thor et Hawkeye l'avaient accueillie à bras ouverts. Tony Stark s'était vite fait à la présence de Supergirl, tandis que Natasha garda encore un peu de distance, ce que la kryptonienne n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Au moins, elle ne portait plus l'affreuse tenue d'Hydra, et avait retrouvé ses vraies couleurs.

Quand ils avaient atterri, c'était sous le feu de l'artillerie lourde.

Iron Man, son effet de surprise envolé, lança son cri de guerre à l'attention du reste de l'équipe… et Supergirl et les Avengers entrèrent en action !

Les répulseurs d'Iron Man se mirent à mitrailler le premier tank de l'Hydra. La moto de Captain America mugit en fonçant sur les soldats ennemis, qui sautèrent de leurs véhicules pour aller se positionner entre les arbres. Supergirl volait dans les airs, tout en usant de sa vision thermique pour détruire toute les artilleries lourdes qui menaçaient de tuer ses compagnons et envoya voler plusieurs soldats. Tandis que d'autres hommes continuèrent à sortir de la forteresse, l'énorme marteau de Thor, Mjolnir, surgit du ciel et faucha plusieurs d'entre eux avant de regagner les mains de son propriétaire.

Des hommes vêtus de combinaisons mécaniques comme des exosquelettes tirèrent de puissantes déflagrations en direction de Thor, mais ils manquèrent leur coup.

En brisant la première position d'artillerie, Supergirl envoya plusieurs soldats voler. La position suivante n'était pas très loin, mais il y en avait une autre directement devant elle. En vol stationnaire, elle utilisa sa vision thermique et fondu à travers elle, frappant l'unité de stockage de munitions et provoquant une explosion qui abattit le canon principal. S'envolant vers la troisième, une des balles toucha son symbole dans la poitrine lorsqu'elle fut distraite par l'entrée d'Iron Man dans la bagarre. Avec un grognement de rage, elle vola et écrasa l'arme en deux avec un seul coup de poing.

Kara se tourna juste à temps pour voir un pistolet d'artillerie, cette fois chargeant en bleu au lieu d'une balle, qui lui tira un faisceau d'énergie. En esquivant, elle sentit la chaleur qui lui échappait. Ils utilisaient donc des armes extra-terrestres.

\- Les gars, soyez sur vos gardes, les prévint la kryptonienne par radio. Ils ont des armes à énergie lourde !

Alex roulait à moto en esquivant les soldats qui tentaient de la faire tomber. Une jeep de l'Hydra la poursuivait pour tenter de placer la jeune femme dans sa ligne de mire, quand sa portière fut brutalement arrachée. Black Widow jeta le conducteur hors du véhicule et s'empara du volant.

Des tirs de laser aveuglants pleurèrent soudain des hauteurs droit sur les Avengers. Des troupes de l'Hydra, postées sur des plates-formes au sommet des arbres, venaient d'ouvrir le feu. Ils utilisaient des armes Chitauri récupérés de l'invasion extra-terrestre à New York. Elles étaient plus puissantes que n'importe quelle autre arme de même taille sur Terre, et visaient directement l'équipe des Super-Héros.

L'un des soldats occupé à tirer, ne vit pas arriver la flèche qui atterrit à ses pieds. Satisfait de son petit effet de surprise Hawkeye surgit de nulle part, tout en neutralisant les soldats d'Hydra qu'il rencontrait sur son chemin. Il rejoignit Natasha dans la jeep, et tira des flèches sur ses ennemis.

Alex descendit de sa moto, et abattit plusieurs soldats avec son arme, mais ce qu'elle vit la choqua. Toute une colonne de tanks faisait route sur eux.

\- Ils ont des tanks ! Y en a pleins partout ! annonça-t-elle par radio.

\- Ce n'est pas un problème pour nous, ma p'tite dame ! fit fièrement la voix de Tony.

\- Ne m'appelez plus comme ça, s'il vous plaît, Stark !

Supergirl se posa devant un char. Avec sa super force, elle se mit à tordre le canon, le plier comme un chewing-gum vers le haut, souleva le tank et le retourna à l'envers. Puis, Hulk atterrit comme une bombe, et écrasa plusieurs tanks dans sa chute, les réduisant en miettes. Kara fit la grimace en voyant le géant vert démolir les chars d'assaut.

\- Je crois que je préfère ma méthode, fit-elle, choquée.

En voyant Supergirl et Hulk anéantir le cœur des défenses ennemies, Iron Man concentra son attention sur la forteresse et vola droit dans sa direction. Il avait presque atteint le bâtiment principal quand il se heurta à une muraille invisible et s'écrasa lourdement à terre ! Stark laissa échapper un juron qui résonna dans le « comms », le réseau de communication des Avengers.

\- Pas de gros mot, Stark, le réprimanda aussitôt Steve Rogers en l'entendant jurer dans la radio. Jarvis, à quoi ça ressemble là-haut ?

Jarvis analysait instantanément la zone autour de la forteresse et tenta de déterminer la cause du crash d'Iron Man.

\- Il semblerait que la structure principale de la forteresse soit protégée par une sorte de bouclier d'énergie, déclara-t-il par radio. La technologie de Strucker dépasse celles des autres bases d'Hydra.

\- Comme Kara nous l'avait annoncés, répondit Captain America.

\- Le Sceptre de Loki est donc ici, répondit Thor en atterrissant au milieu d'un cercle d'exosquelettes, qu'il repoussa sans problème.

\- Strucker ne pourrait pas se défendre sans lui, ajouta Supergirl en volant et en terrassant les artilleries d'Hydra avec sa vision thermique.

\- Enfin, je l'ai retrouvé, fit Thor avec un air hautain.

\- Je crois qu'on t'a un peu aidé, non ? ajouta Black Widow en neutralisant des soldats à mains nus.

\- On est en train de perdre l'effet de surprise, déclara Hawkeye en se réfugiant derrière un arbre pour éviter un tir de canon.

\- Dites-moi, ça se passe toujours comme ça dans vos missions ? demanda Alex en assommant un homme d'Hydra à coups de poing.

\- Eh, une seconde, dit soudain Tony, je suis le seul à être gêné par le fait que Captain interdise les gros mots ?

\- J'ai l'impression, répondit Steve qui fonçait en moto.

Supergirl étouffa un rire, tandis que Captain balança sa moto à mains nus sur une jeep conduite par des soldats.

\- Ça m'a glissé des mains, répondit-t-il tout simplement avec amusement.

Supergirl stoppa une jeep avec sa super force, transportant le véhicule dans les airs, et alla le poser sur des branches d'arbre à plusieurs mètres du sol.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de la forteresse, le Baron Strucker entra dans le poste de commande, complètement hors de lui.

\- Qui a donné l'ordre d'attaquer ? rugit-il. C'est encore les Avengers, je suppose ?

\- Oui, Herr Strucker… ce sont eux ! lui répondit un soldat, terrifié, en guise de réponse.

\- Où est Supergirl ? Voilà des heures que nous n'avons pas de nouvelles d'elle !

\- Elle a rejoints les Avengers ! Elle est avec eux !

\- Quoi ?

\- Elle détruit toutes nos défenses avec les Avengers ! Ils sont venus pour le Sceptre et avec Supergirl avec eux, nous n'arriverons jamais à les contenir.

* * *

À l'extérieur, Iron-Man volait dans les airs, en esquivant les tirs des canons provenant de la forteresse.

\- Monsieur, fit observer Jarvis, la ville prend feu.

\- Nous savons que Strucker est prêt à sacrifier des civils, soupira Tony. Fais entrer l'Iron Legion.

En flottant dans les airs, Kara aperçut cinq drones d'Iron Man sans pilote à l'intérieur, se poser en ville. Il s'agissait de l'Iron Legion de Stark : des robots armures commandés à distance pour intervenir pacifiquement auprès des civils.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, Stark, cinq robots, c'est peu pour une Légion.

\- Hé, Boucle d'Or, je ne te demande pas qui est ton tailleur ! plaisanta Tony.

Kara se posa au sommet de la forteresse et traversa les couloirs en écartant tout agent d'Hydra se trouvant sur son passage. Distraitement, un soldat parvint à la frapper au visage… et se cassa la main.

\- Oh, fit la kryptonienne en faisant la grimace. Ça va aller !

Et elle l'assomma avec sa tête.

\- On ne frappe pas une dame, répliqua-t-elle froidement.

Et elle reprit son chemin. Elle survola chaque recoins de la forteresse en super-vitesse, anéantissant les soldats se trouvant sur son chemin. Usant de sa visions rayons X, elle finit par trouver le Baron Strucker et le Dr. List. Tandis qu'Iron Man s'occupait de détruire le champ d'énergie protégeant la base.

\- Les gars, j'ai Strucker et List en visuel, annonça-t-elle par comms.

Elle s'approcha d'eux, ignorant les balles qui rebondirent sur son corps. En super-vitesse, elle assomma les soldats autour d'elle et fit son chemin vers Strucker, qui était ébahi, tandis que List s'enfuyait.

\- Herr Strucker, fit-elle, le regard serein. Il est temps de vous rendre !

\- Fräulein, vous êtes un miracle ! s'exclama-t-il, abasourdi.

\- Je ne suis pas un miracle, juste une rescapée d'une autre planète. Et vous allez vous rendre, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Steve Rogers vint la rejoindre. Il contempla le Baron avec un regard serein.

\- Baron Strucker ! Suppôt numéro 1 d'Hydra !

\- Non, rétorqua Strucker, officiellement je suis un suppôt du S.H.I.E.L.D.

\- Ce qui fait de vous, un homme au chômage, rétorqua Supergirl avec malice. Puisque le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'existe plus, corrigez-moi si je me trompe, Captain.

Steve hocha la tête en souriant, tout en tournant autour du Baron.

\- Où est le Sceptre de Loki ? lui demanda-t-il.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, je reconnais ma défaite, répondit Strucker. Vous mentionnerez que j'ai coopéré, j'espère.

\- Bien sûr, je préciserai que vous avez coopéré. Juste après la mention de vos expériences prohibés sur des humains, répondit Captain. Sur combien de cobayes vous êtes-vous entraîné ?

À sa grande surprise, Supergirl aperçut une jeune femme sortant de nulle part, faire de ses mains, aussitôt, la kryptonienne et le super-soldat Avenger furent projetés dans les airs et retombèrent au sol. La jeune femme mystérieuse sortit de la pièce rapidement.

\- On a un deuxième optimisé, une femme, annonça Steve par radio. Restez à distance !

Kara avait entendue parler des jumeaux Maximoff quand elle était sous l'emprise de Hydra. Ils s'étaient portés volontaires pour subir les expériences du Sceptre de Loki. Wanda la fille avait obtenue des pouvoirs télékinétiques tandis que son frère avait hérité une super-vitesse.

\- Il faut être plus rapide… commença Strucker, avant d'être assommé par un coup de poing de Supergirl.

\- Ça, c'est pour m'avoir envoûtée, fit-elle d'un ton sec.

\- Les gars, Supergirl et moi, on a Strucker ! annonça Steve par comms.

* * *

Plus tard, les forces d'Hydra étaient réduites à néant. Clint Barton avait été blessé, puis reconduit dans le Quinjet. Hulk était redevenu Bruce Banner. Iron Man rapportait le Sceptre de Loki à Thor.

Durant le vol, Tony laissa les commandes à Jarvis, et s'en alla rejoindre Supergirl, Alex, Thor et Captain qui contemplaient le Sceptre de Loki.

\- Ça fait du bien, hein ? Commenta-t-il. On a couru après cette chose depuis l'effondrement du S.H.I.E.L.D. quoique j'ai apprécié nos expéditions, sauf la partie où Boucle d'or a essayé de nous tuer.

Kara baissa la tête, honteuse, tandis qu'Alex le foudroya du regard. Thor hocha la tête, satisfait.

\- C'est comme une conclusion, répondit le Dieu du Tonnerre.

\- Reste à savoir à quoi il a pu servir, souligna Captain. Et je ne parle pas seulement des armes et du contrôle mental. Depuis quand Strucker est capable d'optimiser des humains ?

\- Les pouvoirs magiques du Sceptre, sans doute, répondit Alex.

\- L'importance c'est qu'il ne soit plus entre les mains d'Hydra et qu'il ne fasse plus de dégâts, souligna à son tour Kara.

Tony hocha la tête.

\- Banner et moi on va examiner le Sceptre en détail avant qu'il ne reparte pour Asgard. Ça ne vous pose pas de problème ? demanda-t-il à Thor. Ce sera l'affaire de quelques jours. Puis nous ferons la fête pour célébrer son retour. Si vous êtes d'accord ?

\- Oui, répondit Thor. Toute victoire doit être fêtée dignement.

\- Qui n'aime pas les fêtes ? fit Tony en souriant avant de se tourner vers Steve. Captain ?

\- On en a fini avec les Chitauris et Hydra, donc… répondit ce dernier. Alors oui… faisons la fête !

\- Bien. Mesdames, vous vous joindrez à nous ? demanda Stark en s'adressant à Supergirl et Alex.

Kara et Alex se regardèrent un peu gênées.

\- On aurait beaucoup aimer… commença Supergirl, mal à l'aise.

\- Mais il faut qu'on rentre chez nous, sans plus attendre, acheva Alex. Supergirl est restée absente pendant trop longtemps sur notre Terre. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on ne reste pas plus chez vous.

\- Je suis très contente de vous avoir aidé à récupérer cette chose et mettre Hydra hors d'état de nuire, insista la kryptonienne. Ça représente beaucoup pour moi. J'ai essayée de vous tuer, la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré… donc, ça m'aurait permis de me racheter un peu.

Captain hocha la tête en souriant.

* * *

Plus tard, le Quinjet était revenu au Q.G. des Avengers à New York. Le Baron Strucker avait été remis à l'OTAN. Une équipe médicale s'occupait déjà de Clint Barton. Supergirl et Alex faisaient leurs adieux à tous les Avengers.

Alex serra la main de Steve.

\- Merci pour tout, Captain ! J'ai retrouvé ma sœur. J'ai été honorée d'avoir travaillée avec vous.

\- Merci à vous, Alex. Vous avez sauvé votre sœur sans notre aide. On aurait bien besoin de quelqu'un comme vous dans notre équipe.

\- Et moi, j'aurais bien besoin d'un Captain America sur ma Terre, répliqua Alex.

Puis ce fut le tour à Kara d'aller saluer le super-soldat.

\- Merci Captain d'avoir été là pour Alex, fit-elle en lui serrant la main. Ravie d'avoir travaillé avec vous. Ma Terre aurait bien besoin des Avengers. Parfois, de l'aide serait la bienvenue.

\- Votre Terre a beaucoup de chances de vous avoir, Supergirl, souligna Steve. Parce qu'ici, une kryptonienne serait la bienvenue chez les Avengers.

\- Un jour, peut-être, qui sait, dit Kara.

\- Vous saurez où nous trouver, si vous avez besoin de nous, affirma Alex. On sera toujours là, et vous pourrez compter sur nous.

Thor vint saluer les deux femmes.

\- Au revoir, Kara Zor-El, sache que je n'oublierais jamais ta force et ta gentillesse, déclara-t-il. Tu es une vraie championne. J'espère que nous nous reverrons un jour.

\- Je l'espère aussi, Thor Dieu du Tonnerre, répondit Kara.

Puis cette dernière se mit à parler dans sa langue maternelle. Le Dieu fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est une façon de dire au revoir en kryptonien.

Les Avengers hochèrent la tête, et les deux femmes se mirent en route. Kara activa l'extrapolateur, créant ainsi un portail, et toutes deux y pénétrèrent dedans, avant qu'il se referma derrière elles.

\- Supergirl, hein ? commenta Tony. Elle avait une superbe cape !

* * *

 **Encore un autre chapitre après celui-là ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici maintenant le dernier chapitre de cette story qui fait lien avec mon autre fic : Saving Worlds ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7**

\- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Kara alors qu'elle était assise à côté d'Alex dans son appartement plus tard dans la soirée avec une boîte à pizza sur la table.

\- Moi ? Je ne suis pas celle qui a été kidnappée sur une autre Terre, répondit sa sœur en enroulant son bras autour de la kryptonienne et en l'étreignant.

\- Je parlais en fait de ta rupture, lui répondit Kara. Je ne risque pas de te retrouver dans un bar ?

\- Non, j'arrête l'alcool, et je ne désespère pas. Je sais, à présent que Maggie n'était pas la femme de ma vie, et j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir des enfants un jour. Ça finira bien par arriver, j'en suis sûre.

\- Ça me fait plaisir de te l'entendre dire, répliqua Kara.

\- Au moins, y a du positif dans ce qui s'est passé récemment, dit Alex, après un silence.

\- Et quoi donc ?

\- On a rencontrés d'autres super-héros qui ne sont pas kryptoniens, fit remarquer Alex.

Kara rit un peu.

\- Oui, tu as raison, et c'était une formidable expérience, bien sûr, si on oublie la partie où j'étais manipulée comme une marionnette et que j'ai failli les tuer !

\- Ils s'en sont bien sortis, je dirais !

\- C'était impressionnant ! Un milliardaire qui fabrique des armures à haute technologiques, un super-soldat de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale, le Dieu du Tonnerre, un colosse vert et deux agents de terrain dont un qui sait manier le tir à l'arc comme Green Arrow. C'était génial de rencontrer des gens comme eux ! Parfois, je me dis que j'aurais bien besoin d'eux pour sauver notre monde.

\- Si ça se trouve, on a peut-être un Captain America enfoui sous la glace chez nous, supposa Alex. On devrait peut-être essayer de le chercher.

\- Tu crois que J'onn serait d'accord ?

\- Je ne pense pas, non. Mais je n'ai pu m'empêcher d'observer la façon dont tu regardais Thor et Steve Rogers.

Kara parut mal à l'aise.

\- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

\- Je t'ai vu rougir quand tu fixais Steve Rogers. Ne le nie pas, je l'ai vue !

\- N'importe quoi !

\- Oh si, tu rougissais, fit Alex avec une pointe d'amusement. Surtout Captain America, tu le dévorais des yeux. Pas la peine de le nier, tu ne caches pas très bien tes émotions.

Amusée, Kara plissa un sourcil à sa sœur.

\- Pour toi aussi, il y a de quoi dire, répliqua-t-elle en souriant. J'ai vu que tu évitais le regard de l'agent Romanoff. Tu faisais tout pour échapper à son contact visuel.

Alex haussa les épaules en répondant :

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !

\- J'ai vite vue que tu craquais pour elle. Surtout qu'elle est aussi badass que toi !

La sœur aînée secoua la tête.

\- Arrête, Kara ! On a trop de différence, et même si Natasha était lesbienne, je n'ai pas envie de m'aventurer dans une nouvelle relation amoureuse. Vu ce que j'ai eu de mes fiançailles…

\- Aïe, répondit Kara en faisant la grimace. Oui, t'as raison, ça vaut mieux !

Il eut un moment, tandis que Kara se reprenait une part de pizza, quelque chose la rongeait en elle.

\- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle.

\- De quoi ? demanda sa sœur, confuse.

\- Je me suis beaucoup éloignée de tout le monde, même de toi. Et au cours de l'année passée, j'ai eu l'impression de te perdre.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, lui répondit Alex en lui tenant la main.

\- Je sais, mais ça aurait pu l'être. J'ai perdue Mon-El et il me semblait plus facile d'être seule que de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est la chose la plus idiote que tu aies jamais dite, répondit sa sœur, avec bienveillance. Mais tu ne pourras jamais me perdre. Peu importe que tu te sois éloignée de moi ou des autres, je serais toujours là pour toi !

\- J'ai failli te tuer quand j'étais sous l'emprise du Sceptre de Loki, à plusieurs reprises, et le pire, c'est que je le voulais, ajouta Kara, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Ce n'était pas de ton grès, c'était l'Hydra qui te manipulait, lui assura Alex. Et puis… (Elle eut un regard amusé.) C'est plus dur que ça de se débarrasser de moi. (Mais quand elle vit que Kara était toujours bouleversée, elle reprit son sérieux.) Kara, je ne t'en veux pas pour ce qui t'est arrivé, parce que ça n'est en rien de ta faute. Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. Quoi qu'il arrive, j'ai toujours confiance en toi. Hydra ou pas, sur une autre Terre ou ailleurs, jamais je ne pourrais te laisser tomber.

\- J'ai besoin de toi, dit la kryptonienne. Je sais que je reçois toute l'attention parce que je suis une extraterrestre super puissante. Mais je tire ma force de toi. Si Supergirl existe aujourd'hui, c'est grâce à toi.

\- Je n'irai nulle part. On reste ensemble, quels qu'en soient les circonstances, la rassura Alex.

\- Veux-tu rester ce soir? lui demanda gentiment Kara.

\- Veux-tu que je reste parce que tu as besoin de moi ici ou parce que tu ne veux pas que je sois seule ?

\- Est-ce que c'est important ?

\- Non, je vais rester. répondit Alex en souriant et en la serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

 ** **ÉPILOGUE****

* * *

 **Quelques jours plus tard…  
**

Après son séjour sur la Terre des Avengers, Supergirl avait repris son quotidien en tant que protectrice de la Terre. Elle avait bien maîtrisé des incendies, sauvés de nombreuses vies, empêchant des catastrophes de faire des victimes. Tout en travaillant à CatCo avec Lena Luthor.

Kara Danvers munie de ses lunettes traversa National City et regagna son appartement. Cela avait été une longe journée pour elle, et elle avait hâte de rentrer pour se poser.

Alors qu'elle venait de rentrer chez elle, elle se dirigea vers l'interrupteur, mais à sa grande surprise, aucune lumière ne vint quand elle l'activa. Fronçant les sourcils, elle essaya à nouveau plusieurs fois d'appuyer. Il n'y avait pas de pannes de courant, et son bâtiment était éclairé. Pourquoi aucune lumière ne s'allumait.

\- Rude journée ? fit une voix dans l'obscurité.

La fille de Krypton fit volte-face et se retourna pour voir une ombre près de l'une des fenêtres. Elle prit une position défensive et son esprit réfléchit avec des possibilités sur ce qui se passait. Qui était cet intrus et que faisait-il chez elle ?

La personne bougea un peu et alluma une lampe. Kara pouvait apercevoir un grand homme chauve, vêtu de noir, qui se tenait les mains dans le trench-coat qu'il portait, assis sur un fauteuil. Avec sa vision aux rayons X, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait un pistolet dans son holster et qu'il était humain. Son arme n'était pas basée sur la Kryptonite, alors même s'il était une menace, il ne pouvait pas la blesser et il se tenait de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Son trait le plus remarquable était le cache-œil et il semblait dégager une vague d'autorité et de secret.

Kara regarda l'homme avec méfiance et sur ses gardes.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et qu'est-ce que vous faites chez moi ?

\- C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Supergirl ! Ravi de constater que vous n'êtes plus manipulée par l'Hydra !

La kryptonienne fronça les sourcils à la mention de Hydra. Qui était donc cet homme ?

\- Je me nomme Nick Fury. Et ça faisait longtemps que j'attendais l'occasion de vous rencontrer, Mlle Danvers !

La kryptonienne parut surprise, puis réalisa :

\- Fury ? Je connais ce nom. Alex m'a parlé de vous ! Vous venez de la Terre des Avengers ?

\- Exact.

\- Vous savez qui je suis, et en plus, vous savez aussi où j'habite ?

\- Comme je l'ai déjà dis à votre sœur, le Multivers n'est pas un mystère pour moi, depuis bien longtemps. Je vous ai observé et j'ai guidé Alex vers les Avengers.

\- Que faites-vous ici ? interrogea Kara, surprise.

Nick Fury se leva du fauteuil et regarda Kara avec un regard grave.

\- Je suis ici parce que ma Terre est en danger, et qu'elle aurait bien besoin d'une Supergirl.

\- Les Avengers ne peuvent pas faire quelque chose ?

\- Ils auront besoin de votre aide, parce que cela concerne des amis à vous. Je suppose que vous connaissez Barry Allen et Oliver Queen de Terre – 1 ?

Les yeux de Kara s'écarquillèrent à la mention de ses amis d'une autre Terre.

\- Barry et Oliver ? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Flash et Green Arrow ont des problèmes sur ma Terre. Leurs ennemis communs sont puissants et redoutables. Ils projettent d'anéantir tout le Multivers si on ne les stoppe pas !

Kara retira ses lunettes et regarda Fury avec détermination.

\- Comptez sur moi pour vous aider. Dites-moi où sont Barry et Oliver ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix forte.

* * *

 **Et voilà ! Ainsi s'achève cette histoire, ça m'a pris plaisir à rédiger cette story ! J'adore la relation fraternelle entre Kara et Alex ! C'est la grande force de la série Supergirl !**

 **Et donc, pour découvrir ce qui se passe pour Kara avec Flash et Green Arrow, faut que vous lisez mon autre fic déjà commencée : Saving Worlds ! J'espère que cette histoire vous a plu ! À bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire !**


End file.
